After The Wedding
by mousegirl72
Summary: Jake and Nessie has started their new life together as adults, newly married. Of course this is the world of Twilight so things are never as sweet and nice as they should be or we would want them to be.
1. Chapter 1

This was my first fanfiction ever. I wanted more Twilight and since Steph wasn't going to write what happened after Breaking Dawn I thought I would keep going. The story begins about a month after Jake and Nessie's wedding. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Note: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. This came from my little mind and in no way is meant to take away from the works of Steph Meyer in any way. All twilight people and places belong to her. There are a few I have added so of course those belong to me.

Chapter 1

I woke up with my head on his chest. Jacob and I have been on our honeymoon for about a month now. I lost track of time, not that I have been keeping up with it anyway. I would be happy to spend the rest of my life in bed with Jacob's arms around me. I loved to look at his body and the feeling of him next to me was heaven.

I knew the moment I started feeling this way about him. We had gone swimming, like every weekend; the cold didn't bother either of us. I loved to jump off the cliffs at La Push. We held hands as we jumped and when my head came out of the water Jacob's cut off shorts were floating in front of my face. I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed them and swam as hard as I could for shore. I heard Jacob take his breath of air as he came out of the water and then another in shock as he realized he was pant less, then he saw me on the sand.

"Ness, what are you doing?" I was slowly backing away from the water with his shorts in my hand. He was standing far enough out that the water was just below his shoulders. "Bring those back here." He said shaking his head and smiling.

I shook my wet head at him, "Come get 'em." I giggled at him. I had seen him shirtless lots of times but when he came a step or two closer, the water at his bellybutton my giggles stopped. My first thought was, _WOW, has he always looked like that_. I didn't think so; I mean he was my best friend we even slept in the same bed most nights, for crying out loud. I could not be thinking what I'm thinking right now. I should not be thinking about how the water was running down his chest or how I wanted to run my hand down that same chest and the…

"You okay baby?" he asked. He started to come farther out of the water but then he remembered he was naked. I threw his shorts at him and started running. I'm faster than Jacob when he's human, and I had a head start. Even without the car I beat him home. The car he had to drive back probably slowed him down anyway. I ran for my room. I knew my dad could hear what I was thinking as I ran past him and mom. I kept going.

"What's that about," I heard mom say.

"It's happened," I could have sworn I heard my dad's teeth grind together when he said that. What's happened, what are they talking about? I didn't stop to ask I'm sure someone would follow me soon. They always do. I made it to my room and slammed the door, the house shuttered around me. _Great_, I thought, _break the house, stupid_.

"You're not stupid," Dad said when he opened my door. "Want to talk about it?" I could see Mom was right behind his shoulder.

"Why talk, you seem to know more than I do," I shrugged my shoulders. They started to close the door. "Yeah, wait. I think I do want to talk." I was starting to get mad. "I heard you and Mom talking, so tell me. WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I don't know if it's mine to tell," Dad was going to drive me crazy. "You need to talk to Jacob. Make him tell you what I'm talking about." Then he smiled at me, I could have screamed but I just growled instead.

"Renesmee!" my mom scolded me.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I don't know what's wrong with me today. First, I snatch Jacobs's pants and then…"

"WHAT!" Dad cut me off. I just sighed and showed him what happened in my mind and he calmed down just a little.

"Edward, let me talk to her. She needs to know what's going on." Mom to the rescue! Dad just blew out a big breath, kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

"Honey," Mom said as she walked over to sit beside me on the bed. "You know that Jacob has always been here and there is a reason for that. You see, the wolves have a way of picking out the prefect person for them."

"Yeah, I know its called imprinting, right?" I said.

"How do you know about imprinting?" Mom seemed shocked.

"Seth and I were talking one day about a girl he was dating and he said she wasn't his imprint or anything he just liked to spend time with her. I asked him what imprinting was and he told me." Mom just looked at me. "What?" I said falling back on my bed and covering my eyes with my arm. Then it slowly sank in. I started to giggle and jumped up to find Jacob.

I found him sitting by the river that runs past our home. "Jake?" I put my hand on his back. He had put on a shirt, what a shame. "Jake?" He didn't look at me. "Well, if you won't look at me, I can't tell you what I came out here to tell you." I turned around and started to stomp my way back to the house, I knew that would work. I felt his warm hands on my arms after I went one step. He wouldn't let me turn around.

"I think it's time we talk." Why in the world did he sound so sad? "Ness, I didn't want you to feel like you never had a choice. I never told you about the way my pack finds the prefect person for them." I had started smiling as he was talking and now giggles were starting to slip between my lips.

I put on the most serious face I had. "There is nothing to talk about anymore Jacob Black." I kept the smile out of my voice. His hands left my arms and I turned around. "I love you." I whispered. The look on his face was priceless. I started laughing when he jerked his face up to meet my eyes.

"What?" He almost yelled. I smiled.

"I… Love…You. I also know all about the imprinting thing. I can't believe Seth didn't tell you that I knew. How did he keep it away from you, I thought your minds were linked when you were wolves?" He was still starting at me. I put my hand on his chest and that seemed to break whatever spell he had been under. He picked me up and gave me one of his huge hugs, then pulled me away from him.

"Wait, what does Seth have to do with this?" I just shook my head and stretch up on my toes to kiss his lips.

While I thought about those days with my Jacob I was tracing shapes on his chest with my fingers. I moved my hand to his hard stomach. When I traced a circle around his bellybutton, his muscles tightened. I looked up at his face and he was watching me. My cheeks turned pink.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I whispered.

" 'S okay." He sighed. "I don't mind. It feels wonderful but you're going to be in trouble soon if you don't be careful. I don't know how much more of your drawings I can take."

"When have I ever been careful," I smiled at him. Growling at him playfully, I leaned over to kissed his flat belly and then bit him. Laughter exploded out of him and he grabbed me up to cradle me in his arms.

"I love you," he said as he nibbled on my ear.

"Hungry?" I asked. He nodded his head and rolled me to my back.

Everyone was standing on the porch of the big white house just outside of Forks when we pulled up. Time had passed, and no one in town questioned that my family never seemed to age. We were all glad. We loved this little town. I had been living in the big white house with the rest of my family. Jacob had been moved to the cottage after I realized I loved him and dad didn't trust us anymore.

As Jacob made the turn onto the drive, I slid onto his lap with a leg on each side of his. I was kissing his neck and playing with his hair that I had pulled out of the low ponytail he always wore. I felt him hit the brakes hard when I slid my hand under his t-shirt. I looked up to see him almost hit one of the big trees that lined the drive. It wouldn't have hurt us, but our beautiful new four wheel drive truck my dad had given us for a wedding present would have had a nasty dent. I just smiled and started nibbling his ear.

"Ness, if you don't stop this we won't make it to the house." But just as he said that, it came into view. He stopped the truck a few feet from the house. He turned the key off and started kissing me back. I could hear Emmett laughing and my Dad growling at the same time.

'_Can it dad; we are married now, remember?' _I thought. Jacob playfully slapped my bottom as we got out of the truck. Alice was the first one to us.

"I saw you coming home today." She squealed.

"Everyone saw us coming. I'm sure you could hear us when we turned off the main road," I said hugging her.

"No. I mean I SAW you." She squealed again. "I have been practicing and you're clear now; it is harder to see the dog here," she said hugging Jacob, "but he is getting clearer." Great someone else I have to worry about knowing what I do with my husband.

"Move over Alice and let the rest of us at them. I thought you were never going to get back." Mom hugged us then and the rest of the family followed. "Now tell us all about your honeymoon," she said hugging me again. I'm sure she didn't want to know all about it and my cheeks started turning pink, again. My Dad had to clamp his teeth down hard to keep from saying anything.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked. I started to blush even deeper. Jasper and my Dad rolled their eyes and threw their hands in the air at the same time. Jasper couldn't read my mind, but he could feel what my body was feeling. Emmett just started laughing again. Rosalie punched him this time, which made him laugh louder.

Rose put her arm around my shoulders and said, "Don't worry about him; he'll pay for that later." Emmett stopped laughing. That made all the rest of us start. We were all laughing when we walked into the house.

Mom had fixed us steak, which was one of the few human foods I liked. Jacob ate three of them with baked potatoes and all that goes with it. "Bells, I sure did miss your cooking," he said once when his mouth wasn't full. I told everyone about the things we had seen while we drove. I didn't want to go to just one place, so Carlisle gave us his credit card and wished us good luck. We would drive until we found a place we liked and spend a few days or hours; whatever it took to keep us from being a road hazard. Then we would move on. Just spending time with my husband was the best gift I could have gotten.

After hours of talking to my family, I had to cover my mouth when a yawn slipped out. "Sleepy baby?" I loved it when Jacob called me baby.

"A little." I really was tired. We had gotten on the road before sunup this morning. Jacob picked me up and started heading for my room.

"Hold on just one minute." Dad had gotten up also. _'Dad what are you doing?'_ "If you think you two are going to stay in this house with me you're crazy."

"What are you talking about? We are married, you know you were there. You even walked me down the aisle. I was the one in the long white dress." I had my father's temper and my mother's stubborn streak and it showed.

"What I meant to say," he said while he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Your things have been moved into the cottage. I am having trouble just standing here speaking to you without ripping your new husband's head off, so there is no way we could be just a few rooms apart. Jacob, will you please stop that?"

"Sorry Pops. I'll try." Jacob smiled at me, Dad growled. "Oops, did it again." Jacob, still carrying me, had started to nibble on my ear while I was talking, and was now backing out through the kitchen door. I just giggled and pulled his mouth down to mine. That was the last of my dad's patience and he made and grab for Jacob, but mom stopped him before he could reach us. Once again, Emmett was laughing so hard he had to lay down on the love seat, so dad hit him instead.

We didn't run to the cottage, we just walked holding hands. Jacob knew when I wanted to just be quiet and so he let me have it. He always let me have what I wanted. I looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss me. "Jacob, you are not far enough way yet," I heard my dad yell. I giggled and started running. Jacob had to phase to keep up with me. We raced to the front door of the cottage. I won; he let me.

Just as I was about to open the door, I felt his teeth grab the back of my shirt. "What?" I asked. He just looked at me and shook his fuzzy head. "You want me to wait don't you?" His muzzle went up and down and he licked me from my chin to my hair line. He jumped back and let out a wolfy laugh when I slapped at him. I had only seen Jacob phase once and that was into a wolf but I had never seen him phase back. He backed up a few more steps; all at the same time stood on his back legs and pulled himself together. It was wonderful.

There he was, in front of me, his hair loose around his shoulders. "I love you," he said. I ran and jumped into his arms. I guess I was too eager because I knocked him over. He wrapped his arms around me laughing.

"Sorry," I said, not looking into his eyes.

He lifted my chin with his finger. "Don't ever be sorry for loving me." He kissed me hard on the lips and was up and carrying me to the door again. He stopped; I turned the old knob and swung the door open. Jacob was kissing me as we walked inside. I heard him kick the door shut softly behind us. I lifted my head and looked around. "Welcome home, Mrs. Black."

There was a thick, soft rug on the floor in front of a crackling fire. There were also strawberries, chocolate, and cheese with my favorite crackers next to the rug. The punch that was sitting in ice to keep cold was the same as the one at our wedding. "Alice," we said together.

He laid me on the rug and started to undo the buttons on my shirt. He wasn't going fast enough for me, so I tried to help. "No way. It's my way tonight." He was smiling at me. "You have ruined too many of your clothes doing it your way. I haven't got to do this once and I want to, so behave." I swallowed and tried to argue, but the look on his face made my throat close up. I just nodded and laid my arms above my head. He kissed his way as he went; I closed my eyes. I could feel the soft brush of his warm hands. His fingers brushed my collarbones and he kissed each of them. With each button he undone, he kissed the skin under it. He unbuttoned my mini skirt and kissed my bellybutton, licking his tongue into it. He pulled my skirt down and kissed my knees. My bra and panties were next. I was panting by the time he had me undressed. He kissed my eyelids, the tip of my nose, my neck; when he got to my mouth, he was not moving slowly anymore.

I woke up in our bed; I liked the sound of that, our bed. We haven't left our little house in a few days; everyone had left us alone. We needed to go see the family and I needed to hunt. I could hear Jacob in the kitchen.

The cottage had to have a few add-ons when Jacob moved in. A kitchen that was well socked; this was Esme's idea, she didn't want poor Jacob to be hungry in the middle of the night without something to eat and dad agreed. He didn't want poor Jacobto use being hungry as an excuse to come over in the middle of the night. Jacob was cooking for me this morning, I could smell the bacon. I still preferred blood, but bacon and eggs I could handle. I started to get out of bed and my stomach rolled. I ran for the bathroom. Jacob was at my side in a second. "What's wrong?" He sounded worried. "Do you need Carlisle? Tell me what to do," he begged. I stood up and another wave hit me. Just then, the door opened and there stood my family with Alice in the lead.

She grabbed me up off the floor and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. "I'm so happy for you." She hugged me again. What was she doing? I would throw up on her if she didn't stop moving me around so much.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Jacob grabbed her. Then Jasper grabbed Jacob.

"Stop!" Dad roared. We all looked at him. "Jasper let Jacob go. Jacob, let Alice go. On second thought, Jasper go stand close to Alice. I'm not sure what's going on, but I think I get part of it and I want you between us if I loose my temper." He took a breath to steady himself. "Alice are you sure? I know things are getting better at seeing them, but I need you to be sure!"

"I am surer about this than I was about Bella being part of our family one day." She had a smug look on her face.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" I was still looking from Dad to Alice.

She took my warm hands is her icy ones and said, "Nessie, honey. You're pregnant." Three things happened at same time. Mom, Rosalie, and Esme all gasped. Jacob sank to the floor, and I got sick, again. I felt Carlisle's hand on my back.

"Come to the house when you're ready to talk," he told me. I heard them leave.


	2. Chapter 2

As always I do not own Twilight or any of the ppl or places in it.

ENJOY! Let me know whatcha think!

Chapter 2

Jacob had me in his lap in the oversized rocking chair close to the fireplace. I could feel my body trembling. He was slowly rocking me back and forth, rubbing my back with his big hand and resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"Say something." I whispered. He was quiet. "Jake?" I tried to turn so I could see his face but he was holding me too tight. "Jacob, I need you to talk to me." I pushed his hands away and turned to look at him. He had tears on his face. I made him look at me. "Talk to me," I whispered.

"I can't…" He took a shaky breath. "I can't go through this again. I can't see it hurt you. It will kill me to watch it hurt you." He pulled me to him again. I have never seen him like this.

"Jake, it won't be like that. You'll see; it's going to be okay." I put my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Let's go talk to Carlisle before we start to panic. Okay?" He stood up and carried me to our room. When he set my feet on the floor, he put his big hand low on my belly. I put my hand on top of his. "I love you," I whispered. He kissed me. I know he meant to just barely touch my lips, but his kiss turned desperate and he picked me up off the floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms found their way around his neck.

Jacob was touching me like it was the last time he would ever touch me again. His hands were hard and soft at the same time as he pulled my shirt over my head. My feet touched the floor just long enough for the rest of our clothes to leave our bodies. He said no words, but growled in my ear as he kissed my neck. I wasn't aware that he had moved until I felt the soft bed under me. The more our bodies moved, the more desperate we became. We found our release at the same time and it was a few moments before either one of us could move. Jacob rolled onto his side and pulled me close to him.

"I love you." He growled in my ear when he could speak again. "I'll be okay. It's just I remember watching your mother go through this." He took a deep breath and shook his head like he was trying to get rid of a memory.

I look into his sad eyes. No one ever told me about what my mom went through to carry me. My family knew how much I loved my mom and they knew it would hurt me to know how much she suffered just to have me in their lives. "Tell me what it was like." He looked scared, and started to shake his head at me. I caught his face in my hands. "Please," I begged. I felt like I needed to know now more than ever. "I remember her face, after, the blood everywhere. She smiled at me. I remember biting her. I remember your voice telling Dad to throw me out the window and Dad's hands holding me."

"I can't believe I ever said that. I'm sorry." He had a strange look on his face, but smiled at me. "Wait, you remember all that? You were just minutes old. You never told me."

"I didn't want you to feel guilty for not wanting me, at first." I kissed his lips. "I understand. I know how you feel now and that's all that matters. Tell me what it was like, to watch Mom carry me."

I stood to get dressed. He started talking as he turned to find his own clothes. "Bella was already in the last stages of carrying you when I went to see her." He let out a little laugh. "I was going to kill your Dad actually. I thought he had turned Bella on their honeymoon and that was a break in the treaty. Do you remember me telling you about the treaty our pack has with the Cullens?"

"I remember," I told him. "They wanted to kill me too, when you told them that Mom was pregnant."

"Right." He was lost in his story and sat back down on the bed. His eyes focused on the t-shirt he was holding in his hands. "I couldn't let them hurt either of you. I know why now, but then," he gave his head a little shake, "all I knew was, I just couldn't let them do it. I ran as fast as I could to get to the house. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were on the porch waiting on me. Edward looked bad; he had it worse than me. I was pulled to Bella, but he loved her; it was killing him too. Both of you were starving. Carlisle couldn't get Bella's body to take any kind of nutrients. He even had IVs in her arm, but nothing worked. Bella's belly was bruised from where you were moving inside her. Then, Carlisle tried human blood; she had to drink it. I had to hold back a gag the first time I watched her drink it, but it worked and both of you got stronger. You started breaking her ribs. Hate was the only thing I felt for you then." He looked at me for the first time and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Don't stop, please. I need to know." He kissed the palm of my hand and placed it on the side of his face. Without taking his eyes from mine, he went on.

"The day you were born I hadn't slept in days. Bella stood up and the cup she had been drinking from fell over; she made a grab for it and something ripped inside her. She was dying, you were dying. She kept screaming at us to get you out. We ran upstairs with her and your Dad got you out. I was making Bella's heart beat with CPR, but I couldn't feel that pull to her anymore and I thought she was gone; your Dad wouldn't give up. I left him there with her. I went to find you. I was going to kill you." Jacob placed his big hands on my face. "I looked at you and my life was changed. I never wanted to be without you." He pulled me to him in a gentle hug. I knew my Mom went through a lot to have me, but now I understood his fear.

"It won't be like that, you know," I made him look at me again. "I'm more than human, and your people have been having baby wolves for a long time." That made him smile.

"You're right." He jumped up from the bed where we had been sitting, pulling me with him. "I'm going to be a dad." He laughed and kissed me. "Let's go see Carlisle." He pulled on his shirt and we were out the door. Holding hands as we ran, Jacob didn't phase and I didn't try to outrun him; we ran side by side.

When we got to the river we stopped and looked at each other. "Wanna take a swim?" Jacob said, waggling his eyebrows at me. We kissed and petted the whole time but finally made it across. Laughing, we came in the kitchen door, dripping water all over the white floor.

"Feeling better?" Alice said hugging us. "I didn't mean to scare you to death this morning. I just couldn't stand it anymore; I had to tell you."

"How long have you known?" I was smiling at her. She had her arms around both of us.

"I saw you standing by the river with Jacob's arms around your fat belly." She gave him a wink. "Then I saw you headed home. I have been going out of my mind trying to keep Edward out of my head. I wanted to tell so badly. I didn't even tell Jasper. Then I saw you get sick, something you have never done before, this morning and I knew I could tell." She let us go. "Now, get out of those wet clothes; I left some on my bed for you. Carlisle is in his office. Don't let him scare you; it's going to be fine. I know it is. Just trust me. Maybe I'll see what you're having and maybe I'll tell you, maybe not. Do you want to be surprised? Well, off you go. Carlisle is just full of questions for you." Alice had been talking fast and we didn't get a chance to answer any of her questions.

"Great," we said together and started too laughed again.

"Where's Mom and Dad," I asked her.

"Out getting baby furniture. I can't wait to start calling Edward, Grandpa." Alice clapped her hands; her eyes went unfocused for a second. "They better not get that one. I can't let anyone go shopping without me." She ran out of the room.

Holding hands, we walked up the stairs to change. "Come in," Carlisle told us before we could knock on his office door. "Please sit down. I have a few questions before I examine you." I took a deep breath; this was going to be embarrassing. I could tell he was in full doctor mode now. "First, when was your last cycle?"

Yep, embarrassing. "The week before the wedding." That is one thing I will not miss about growing up. The sooner that stops the better.

"Okay. You didn't notice that you hadn't had one the whole time you were gone?" He looked at me and waited.

"I just thought it had finally stopped; that I was finished maturing. You did say that it should, and I am seven years old now." He had told me I should be fully mature at seven years and should stop aging. I wasn't going to tell him that I was a little preoccupied and not worried about the date.

Carlisle stood up and walked to the examination table that had been installed in his office when Mom had started seeing Dad. She was a little clumsy from the stories I have heard. He picked something up and handed it to me. "Put this on and I'll be right back. I'll need to do an exam…" I had started to shake my head and felt panic rising up my throat. This was beyond embarrassing now. "Would you be more comfortable if Rosalie did the exam?"

"Yes, please." Carlisle walked out of the room after patting my shoulder. Rosalie had gone to college to be an OB/GYN. She said since she couldn't have a baby of her own, she would help bring them into the world. She loved her job. I will be thanking her for the rest of my life.

"You. Out," she said to Jake when she walked into the room. She came over to hug me. "I'll check you out and then everyone will calm down."

"I'm not going anywhere," Jacob told her in a low growl. I touched his arm and he calmed down instantly.

"It's okay. You need to check in with your pack and tell them the good news." He looked at me like he didn't understand a word I had just said. "Jacob, its fine"

"I'll be back soon," He said looking a Rose. "Are you sure you'll be okay without me?" I opened my mouth but Rosalie spoke first.

"She will be fine. Now out. It's girl time." She said, pushing him out the door. He looked like he wanted to slap her when she shut the door in his face. I heard him stomp down the stairs. "How do you feel?" Rosalie asked as soon as the door was shut. "I'm not sure if it's going to be the same for you as with humans, so tell me about anything that happens no matter how small. Okay?" I just nodded my head. "Let's get started. I have a feeling your hubby isn't going to be gone long." Rose asked me all kinds of questions. My cheeks were bright red by the time she was done with the exam. There is no way I could have let Carlisle do that. "That wasn't too bad, now was it?" Rose asked as I got dressed.

"I guess not," I lied. There was a light knock on the door. "Come in."

"Can I talk to Rosalie, please, Nessie?" Carlisle said as he came in the room. "Don't worry; we will be downstairs in just a few moments." He smiled at me, almost pushing me out the door. I walked downstairs to find Jasper and Emmett playing their own version of chess.

"Who's winning?" I asked. Emmett just gave a growl, so I knew Jasper would soon finish the game. Two more plays and it was over. Laughing, Jasper stood up and gave me a hug. Emmett came over to punch him and make fun of me.

"Soooo," Emmett drew the word out. "A baby, cool. I wonder how that happened." My face went pink again. "I mean, I shouldn't be surprised, with all that pent-up energy and all." He gave Jake and me such a hard time before we got married. A day didn't go by without some kind of talk about sex.

Jake wanted to wait until we were married; I wasn't sure I could make it. Some days it was hard for me to be around Jake. His body was all I could think about. He had to be strong because the longer we waited, the weaker I got. I almost had my way one time three nights before our wedding. Mom, Dad, Carlisle, and Esme were visiting Tanya and her family. I think they were trying to get away from Alice. I didn't have to worry about Dad hearing my thoughts. I had also talked Jasper and Emmett into keeping Alice and Rosalie busy. I told Jake that I wanted to hunt and of course, he agreed. We ran a few miles out were I stopped; Jacob phased back into a human.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to hunt? Why did we stop?" I just looked at him and went into a crouch. "What are you doing?" He had started to back away from me. "Nessie, don't you…" I jumped at him, knocking him to the ground.

"I am hunting," I said, standing over him with the sweetest smile on my face. "I caught you. Now, you have to do whatever I tell you." I had never been this aggressive, but I could tell he liked it.

"I will never surrender." Good, he was going to play along.

"Then I'll have to make you. You know, this could be easy or this could be hard. Your choice." I had put a foot on either side of his hips. Leaning down towards his face I knew he could see down my shirt and my short shorts left my legs bare. I had planned this out well. He slid his hand up my calf, but I slapped it away. "I said, whatever I tell you, and I didn't tell you to do that. Now choose: easy or hard?" My smile was gone and he was still playing my game. He made a grab for me, but I jumped into the tree above me and he got to his feet. I landed just inches from him, pushed him against a tree, and kissed his lips quickly. I pulled back before he could respond. "Give up?"

"Never." He growled. This time, he got his arms around me. "Now who's the one caught?" He was smiling and tried to kiss me again. I twisted and dropped to the ground and was ten feet from him before he could react. He was shocked. I jumped at him again, knocking him on his back this time. I was sitting on his chest. "Where did you learn that?" he asked, but I just smiled at his shocked face.

"Easy or hard?" I was stroking his chest letting my hand linger on sensitive spots. I moved so and I was standing over him again before he even knew I moved. I heard him swallow hard this time. I might just get what I want tonight.

"If I say easy, what happens?" He had a smirk on his face. I had to get rid of that. I leaned in to kiss him softly on the mouth. "And if I say hard?" His smile was gone; good. I stood him up turned him around and started to kiss and softly bite at the skin on his back while my hands played, rubbing his chest and stomach. I made my way around and started to kiss his neck and shoved him hard against the tree again and held him at arms length. I let my hand travel down, playing along the muscles on his stomach, to the button of his shorts and with two fingers flicking them open. I looked into his eyes; they were smoldering.

"Easy or hard?" I asked him again with one eyebrow raised.

"Hard." Jake growled at me. I smiled and pulled him to me. I kissed him hard and knocked his feet out from under him at the same time. I was sitting on his chest again before he could take a breath. I started kissing his neck and slid my body up so I could pin his arms to the ground above his head; he left them there when I let go of them. I reached for my shirt and pulled it over my head. Arching my back, I let my hips grind against him slightly. I looked back down at him and leaned in to kiss him once again. Then I heard it; someone was laughing, and it was getting closer. CRAP! I forgot to tell Jasper and Emmett to stay out of this side of the woods. I scrambled to find my shirt.

Jacob had not heard them until the laughing started again; he had to work to calm himself. I grabbed his hand and pointed to the tree. Jumping at the same time, we found a limb about a hundred feet off the ground. Ten seconds later, Emmett and Rose walked under our tree, stopped and started kissing. Emmett and Rose were too involved to hear us when we started jumping from limb to limb to get away from them. When we got back to the house, Jacob pulled me into his arms.

"Don't do that again," he told me. I was hurt and tried to pull away. He looked into my eyes. "If they hadn't come up, I wouldn't have stopped. You could have done anything to me and I would have agreed."

"Really? You liked it?" I asked unsure. I had never done anything like that and wasn't sure I did it right.

"I'll remind you to do that again once we are married. That was great. Where did you learn to do that?" We were walking into the house holding hands.

"Online," I said sheepishly.

He smiled, "I'm getting you a laptop for a wedding present."

I didn't know my family had come in the house until Jacob put his arm around me. My cheeks went pink when I looked at my Dad. We had been able to keep what happened between us away from him, until now. "Jacob, can I see you outside for a minute?" Dad was staring at me. I held on to Jacob.

'_We are married now, and nothing happened. It was my fault. Do not take it out on him,' _I thought to my dad; he nodded his head. I was hoping he would let it go. We all looked up to see Rosalie and Carlisle coming down the stairs.

"Everyone, let's sit down please." Carlisle began when we were settled. "From what Rosalie and I have come up with, we think Renesmee and the baby will both be fine. The baby's growth seems to be a little accelerated, but nothing to worry about."

Rose turned to me, "Just remember, if anything changes, tell me or Carlisle and I do mean anything. Jacob, I'm counting on you to keep an eye on her. She should be fine to go about her normal life. Watch when she hunts. That's the only thing I'm worried about."

"Not a problem." Jacob was so intense I had to laugh. "What? What is so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy and hungry. I would like to go hunt now that all this is over. I was planning on it this morning before I got sick." My whole family stood up. Great, now I have nine guard dogs. I caught my Dad's smile when he turned for the door.

"Well, that was fun," I said to Jacob when we got back to the cottage, rolling my eyes as I flopped down in the rocking chair. Hunting had always had been fun up until now. I couldn't even kill my own food. Jacob was there every time I tried. I got away from him once only to have my dad jump on the big buck I was about to take down. If Emmett had brought me one more live rat with his "something you can handle" comment I would have handled him.

"What is it baby?" Jacob asked, coming up behind me. He started rubbing my shoulders but I shrugged out from under his hands. "Don't be like that. I know we were being a little over protective but…"

"Over protective! Are you kidding me? That was just plain wrong!" I stood with my hands on my hips. "From now on, Jacob Black, I will eat what I kill and not what someone else kills! Do you understand me?" I was getting madder and was now standing on my toes yelling in his face. "You will not do that to me again! I can't believe you wouldn't let me kill my own food!"

"But Rose and Doc said that…" he started to say but I cut him off.

"I don't care what they said! I will hunt or I won't eat!" What was wrong with me? I had never talked to Jacob like that; I just can't stop yelling. Jake had backed up against the wall. I had my finger pointed in his face. I dropped my hand and stepped back. "I'm so sorry Jake. I don't know what came over me. I know you were just trying to take care of me. I'm sorry."

He slowly pulled me into his arms, "its okay baby. I know this has to be hard for you." He bent himself to look in my eyes. "We can just say it was hormones."

"Yeah, I guess." I said with a little laugh. "Am I forgiven?"

"There is nothing to forgive, baby." He kissed me. I felt better instantly; being in his strong arms made everything better. I can get through this. I just have to be more careful and watch my temper. He picked me up and carried me to our room. His hands were gentle, his lips soft. I fell asleep in his arms feeling safe.

_The sun was shining in the window caressing my face. I stretched and reached over to find Jacob, he wasn't there. I listened for sounds of him in the house. Everything was quiet. Strange. Jake had never left without telling me or kissing me goodbye. I sat up and looked around my room. Wait, this wasn't my room. Where was I? _

_The sun I felt was coming through a small window high up on one wall. The walls were made of stone, old stone. There was a large door at one end of the room. I could just make out a large shape against the far wall. "Jake?" The shape didn't move. "Jacob?" I got out of the bed. As I got closer I could tell it was someone hanging from the wall. His hands were chained above his head. His long black hair hung in his face. Was he breathing? I couldn't tell if he was breathing. Something grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me go any farther. _

"_Let me go!" I screamed. I started to fight against the cold, white hand holding me back. Then the laughing started._

Something was shaking me now, calling my name. I sat up in the bed screaming Jacob's name, and fighting against the hands that were on my arms. The hands weren't cold; they were warm. Opening my eyes I found myself in my room, in my cottage, with Jacob's hands holding me on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Its okay, baby, I'm here. It was just a dream." He began to rock me. "Want to talk about it?" I just shook my head. "It might make it better."

"It was just a nightmare." I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"It must have been a bad one," he had let me pull away but still had his hands on my arms.

"It was." The memory of it made me shiver. Jake pulled me close again, laying us back down on the bed but I couldn't go back to sleep; every time I closed my eyes I could see that room. I snuggled deeper into Jacob's side, I needed to feel him close. "Jake?" I said quietly so I wouldn't wake him if he had fallen back to sleep.

"Yeah, baby?" I should have known he would be there for me.

"Can I tell you about my nightmare?" I whispered. He turned onto his side and pulled me close once more.

"I'm all ears." He kissed me on the forehead. I touched his face and let him see my thoughts. I heard the growling deep in his chest as the pictures flooded into his mind. His hands were shaking when he saw me leave the bed and step closer to him hanging on the wall. When the cold hand grabbed my arm we were off the bed with me in his arms. He was breathing hard like he had been running for days. I dropped my hand.

"Damn!" he said carrying me back to the bed. "That was bad. I wish I could keep you from having anymore dreams like that." He kissed me on the lips this time.

"Make me forget. Give me something else to dream about?" I whispered. Jacob knew what I wanted, and he always gives me what I want.

Jacob's hand touched my face then lightly ran down my neck skimming over sensitive skin as it made its way down to my hip. He pushed up my night-shirt so he could kiss the skin hidden under it. Ever-so-slowly he removed my clothes, his hands lingering over the skin he revealed. He had not kissed my lips yet, but he teased the rest of me with soft kisses. "Jacob." I whispered his name and my back arched in response to his light touch.

I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest before he moved himself over me. Moving even slower now he joined our bodies. I could feel every inch of him as he entered me. I matched his rhythm urging him faster until I could feel myself reaching for my release. A low growl started in Jacob's chest and I knew he was close to finding his.

"Make me forget," I breathed. I knew he heard me when his touch became no longer soft. His mouth left my neck to find my tender breast and I almost screamed when he took my sensitive nipple into his mouth. He never broke his rhythm as he loved my body and made me forget about everything but him and what he was doing to me. I could feel my nails digging into his back the moment I found the blissful release my body had been edging toward and felt Jacob pulse inside me when he found his a second later. We were still joined when I closed my eyes and let Jacob's heavy breathing lull me back to sleep.

A week later, I had the same nightmare. Jacob shook me awake once again. It had happened at least once a week, for three months now. I talked to Rosalie about them, "There are quite a few women who have strange dreams when they're pregnant. I wouldn't worry," she told me. That made feel better. Then the nightmare changed.

_I was standing in the middle of a big field. Behind me, I could hear children playing. I wanted to tell them to run, but I knew I shouldn't take my eyes off the trees in front of me. There was something bad coming; I could feel it. _

_Out of the trees a line of black robes stepped out and started swaying closer to me. Their hoods covered their faces. One was small almost the size of a child; that one seemed to be the leader. The others followed a step behind. The line stopped. I started to growl. They wanted to hurt the children. I wasn't sure how I knew that but I did. I stepped closer to the black robes; I couldn't let them any closer to the children. The small one looked up at me. I felt the burning and started to scream_.

I woke up to my dad shaking me. "Wake up! You're dreaming." I opened my eyes and clung to my dad's neck. Jake had gone to check in with his pack. He didn't like the dreams I was having and wanted to have them watching things a little closer. I had stayed to visit with my family and had fallen asleep on the couch. He was just coming in the door when dad woke me up. "How long has this been going on?" Dad asked Jake; I couldn't talk yet.

"Three months. It doesn't happen every night, maybe once a week. She tells me it's always the same, but this one sounded worse." Jacob had set down and pulled me into his lap. I put my hand on his face and showed him. "That one was worse." He pulled me closer.

"Nessie, show me the others?" Dad asked me. I opened my mind to him and shrank into Jacob. Everyone had come into the room by now and was staring at Dad; a low growl was coming from him.

"What's going on?" Mom was at Dad's side.

"Nessie has been having nightmares," he told her. "Can you show them?" he asked me. Everyone came closer so I could touch them. Jasper sent a wave of calm through my family when I started moving through my dreams.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice asked.

"I didn't want to worry anyone. I did tell Rose, but she said strange dreams were normal." I looked up at her. I hadn't told her everything, just that I was having nightmares. "Sorry I didn't tell you what they were about." she came over to hug me.

"Make sure you tell me everything from now on."

"I will. I promise." I looked up to see Dad having a silent conversion with Jasper. "What? Tell me." I told Dad. "Jasper, tell me." I said turning to my uncle.

"It's nothing Ness, just your Dad and I being overprotective again." He gave me a smile. I didn't believe him and he knew it, I let it go for now.

I was supposed to be taking a nap, but once again I couldn't sleep. Jake had gone to tell his pack about the change in my nightmares, he was still worried. I pulled the covers up to my chin and let out a big breath, I wish he was here; the bed felt empty. I thought about the things we could be doing in this bed if he were here. I was brought out of my daydreams when I heard the front door softly open then close. Since there wasn't a knock I assumed it was Jake trying to not wake me.

"Don't worry; I never went to sleep," I called, hoping he would join me. No answer. "Jacob?" I got out of bed and started down the short hall. "Ja…" The word got stuck in my throat. Standing in my kitchen was a vampire I didn't recognize. The black robe he was wearing told me where he was from, my nightmares. My cell phone on the table started to buzz like crazy. Alice, I thought, he crushed the phone into pieces before I made a step. His red eyes looked at me from head to toe, then back up to my face.

"I'll not harm you," he smiled, "I am only here to deliver a message, and a gift."

"Get out," I told him quietly. "My husband will kill you if he catches you." My voice was shaking, but I wasn't scared; I was furious. How dare he come in my house!

He gave a little laugh, "Your husband is not here, now is he." He took a step closer. I held my ground. "It's really too bad, I would have liked to meet him. Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Erik." He took another step closer.

"Get. Out." I growled at him. In the next second, Emmett had Erik by the neck across the room and Alice was at my side.

"Didn't you hear the lady?" I could see the muscles in Emmett's arm flex as he tightened his hand around Erik's throat. "I think she told you to get out."

"Ness, we need to leave now," Alice was pulling on my arm.

"He said he had a message for me," I told her calmly. She stopped pulling on my arm and looked at Erik. "What's your message?" I asked turning back to him before Alice could speak. "Who is it from?" I think I could answer that one. Jacob came through the open door with the rest of my family on his heels. Jake stood in front of me with my parent's on one side and Jasper and Rosalie beside them. Carlisle and Esme stayed near the door. I could hear more than one low growl in the room.

"What is going on?" Jacob said very quietly. He was shaking all over.

"Jake calm down; if you phase this close, you could hurt Renesmee or the baby." I heard Alice say into his ear. He took some deep breaths; only his hands shook now. I could see Emmett's hand loosen so Erik could get enough air to speak.

"I do apologize," he was smiling at me. "I should have gone to the main house first, but I caught a scent that I guessed was yours," that damn smile again, "you know, not quite human but not vampire. I followed it here." My hands ached to slap that smile off his face. "Renesmee, I have been sent here by Aro himself to congratulate you on your pregnancy. He wishes you and your child a long and happy life. He would like you to come for a visit when you are ready to travel." Emmett squeezed Erik's neck again; the growls got louder.

I stepped past Jacob; he put his hand on my arm holding me back. "Tell Aro thank you, but I will not be traveling for a while." Shaking free of Jacob's hand I stepped closers. "What is the gift?" I gently pushed Emmett's arm away and stepped around him also. I didn't look at anyone but the vampire in front of me. Erik smiled and held out a small sliver box. Before I could think about what I was doing I reached out ripped his arm off and threw it into the fireplace; the box was still resting in its hand.

He screamed. I smiled, man that felt good. "Now, go back and tell Aro that the next time he has a message for me he should bring it himself. As for the gift, tell him I loved it." No one moved. The fire I had thrown Erik's arm into popped and hissed as if it agreed with me. "Now, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed. There was a flash of movement and Erik was gone. With Erik gone the rage I had been feeling left quickly, I turned to my family. Okay? Why are they staring at me?

"Baby?" Jacob was walking to me slowly. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked calmly.

"You just ripped the sucker's arm off," Emmett's booming laughter filled my small home; he slapped Alice on the shoulder. "Bet 'cha didn't see that one coming." Leave it to him to make a joke. It worked; everyone started breathing again.

"Well, no, actually I didn't." Alice gave a little shrug and looked confused. "Why didn't I see you doing that?" she asked herself.

"Because, she hadn't planned to do it," my dad answered. "I couldn't read it in her thoughts; she didn't think about it. She just did it."

"I probably shouldn't have done that," my cheeks were pink. I had lost my temper, again. "Why didn't someone stop me?" They knew my temper had gotten bad lately, Rose told me it was just the changes my body was going through. I wasn't so sure.

"Stop you?" Jake started to laugh. "Baby, I wanted to do that the minute I stepped in the door. I just didn't want to upset you." I hugged him tight. My four month belly, that looked more like six months now, was between us and the baby kicked. "Well, I guess she agrees with me."

"He is just like his daddy. Okay," I said turning to the rest of my family. "What happens now?"

"I'm not sure." Carlisle spoke first, "That might not have been the best way to send your message back to Aro but I think he'll get it. I think you two need to move back to the house until this is over. I'm sure we have not heard the last of this."

"I'm sorry if I just made things worse." I was feeling embarrassed over losing my temper.

"'Bout time something happened around here." Emmett put his hand on my shoulder. "I've been bored to death. I say, bring it on." He gave Jacob a high five. Will they ever grow up? No, I smiled at the thought.

Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle left to make sure there weren't anymore surprise visitors waiting on us to leave the house. Jake had gone to tell his pack what happened. I wanted to take a few things with me; I felt like I wouldn't see my little cottage for a while. It made me mad, again, to think I was going to be run out of my little house, mine and Jacob's home, by some stupid old vampire who thinks he can boss everyone around. He isn't going to scare me into bowing at his feet. I would love to see his face when Erik shows up with one arm and tells him what I did with his little gift. I had only seen his face one time but I will never forget placing my hand on his cold white cheek and showing him my life. My hand wasn't tiny any more. Maybe I would get my chance to put my hand on him again.

"Ness, did you want to keep that rocking chair?" Dad walked up behind me and placed his hand on mine. "I know. I hate that Aro thinks he can just tell every one how to live, but the Volturi have kept the peace for so long now that they are never questioned, just obeyed."

"Not anymore dad," I told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had only been pregnant for seven months but looked like I was nine and a half. Although my skin was almost as hard as my vampire family's it was stretching nicely over my baby. I was trying my best to keep my temper under control. The nightmares had not stopped they came two or three times a week and never changed. It's been three month and there has been nothing from the Volturi. I didn't see any reason not to go home but Rosalie and Carlisle told Jacob and me it wouldn't be much longer before the baby was born and they didn't want me to go into labor at the cottage. We had been staying in my old room since the night Erik came to the cottage. I did miss my little house and as soon as the baby was born we were moving back, Jacob had promised.

Alice demanded I have a baby shower, and in true Alice style, she went way overboard. The house was wrapped with pink and blue ribbon. There was pink and blue balloons tied to the railing of the porch. The table holding the pink and blue cake was covered in crystal storks of different sizes, some were carrying babies and some with their beaks empty. Tea light candles were everywhere in crystal bowls throwing off little rainbows. It was beautiful.

Mom and Alice had invited Jacob's two sisters, Sue, Emily, Leah, Esme and Rosalie finished off the guess list. The table that held the gifts was overflowing. Alice had band the men from this party, all of them were happy to agree except for Emmett of course, he didn't want to miss the embarrassing games Alice had planed for me. My skin was too hard for an ultrasound, so we had no way of knowing what the baby would be. Alice would see a boy and the next time it would be a girl, so everyone bought two of everything one blue and one pink. Everything was in an extra room of the big house until we needed it. Esme was dying to decorate the nurseries, one for each house.

"What cha' thinkin' about?" I felt Jacob's arms slide gently around my huge belly; we were standing by the river. I had escaped to this spot the minute the shower was over. This was Alice's vision, the thought made me smile. Jake kissed my cheek. The baby moved under his hands, he was so big now and moved around a lot. The fist time that he moved we were in bed; there was just a little pooch to my belly then. Jacob had his head on my shoulder. I was playing with his hair.

"What was that?" Jacob's hand was resting on my pooch, the baby did it again. "Did she just move?"

"I think so." It felt like I had big butterflies inside me. Wait, did he say she. "What do you want the baby to be?" I asked him.

"I want a little girl, just like her mother." He stretched up to kiss me, and then put his head back on my shoulder.

"I would have thought you would want a boy, you know, to carry on the 'Black' name." I was teasing him.

"Nope. I want a girl, so I can make her into a tomboy and drive Alice crazy." He was smiling; I could hear it in his voice. "We can run through the wood and get all those dresses that Alice will buy filthy. What about you?"

"I want a little boy that looks just like his dad." I told him. "I think the pitter-patter of little wolf paws in the house would be nice." Jacob started to tickle me, but the baby move again. "See I was right, he agrees with me."

"Renesmee?" Jacob said my name bringing me back to the present; I think he had said my name more than once. "How are my girls doing?" Jake was sure it was a girl.

"He is doing just fine, and I am ready to get back home." He gave me a little squeeze. It felt like the baby did a flip. "Ouch!" I grabbed my belly and had to bend over just a little for the pain to ease.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, he's just turning flips again." I patted Jake's arm to calm him down. I think he's more nervous than I am. I don't know why, I'm the one that is going to have to deliver this little monster. I started rubbing my belly and leaned back on Jacob's chest. I wondered how much longer we would have to wait to see our baby. Just then I felt a tightening wave around my lower belly. Rosalie had told me what to watch for. "Jake, I think we need to go back to the house and find Rose."

"Can't we stay here a little bit longer; with everyone hanging around I don't get to spend much time alone with you?" He started to kiss my neck. The tightening turned into pain this time.

"No. We need to find her now." Stay calm, just stay calm. He started to nibble my ear. Alice appeared at my side, thank goodness.

"Nessie, it's time." She said quietly, like I didn't know.

"Time for what?" Jake was looking at Alice. Okay, don't hit him yet. "Alice, can't this wait?" Now, I could hit him.

"No Jake. I don't think it can," Alice put her hands on her hips, "Unless of course you were planning on delivering this baby yourself?" Jake looked like someone had hit him. Alice scooped me up and ran to the house, leaving Jake standing there. I looked over Alice's shoulder in time to see Mom and Dad jump over the river. Mom slapped Jacob on the back of the head as she pasted him. That did it, he was running this way. Finally!

"Rose!" I called when Alice set me on my feet in the front room.

"She's not here right now," Alice told me. "But I called her and she is on the way."

"Where is she?" Was that panic I heard in my dad's voice?

"Calm down, she's just out hunting with Emmett. She said she would be here in about five minutes." Alice was glaring at Jacob who had just pushed her aside so he could stay next me. "Nice of you to join us." She growled.

"Sorry, I'll try not to be so dense from now on." He was talking to Alice but looking at me. "Baby you feeling okay?"

Two waves of pain had hit me while they were talking. "Jake, I need to set down, I think?" I had never really felt pain before and it was making my knees weak. Jacob picked me up and sat me down in one of the big soft chairs then he sat on the floor pulling my feet into his lap. "Thank you." I was playing with his hair when the next wave hit. I didn't realize I was pulling on a hand full of it until it the pain past. "Sorry." I told him.

" 'S okay baby." He removed my hand from his hair, kissed it and laced his finger through mine to hold onto it.

"Rosalie will be here in one minute, just hold on." Dad told me. I started to count. Fifty-six, fifty seven…

Rose was in the door and across the room, "You ready for this?

"Do I have a choice?" The next contractions hit me and I leaned onto my knees, what I could reach of them.

"Not really," She let out a little laugh, "Bella take her upstairs, the room is ready. Edward get Carlisle back here I may need some help. Jacob, go take a nap this might take a while." Both my parents nodded and started to do what they were told. Jacob stood up and started to growl.

"Relax Jake, I know we aren't best friends, but I would never keep you from being there when your child comes into this world." Rosalie shocked everyone in the room when she reached up to hug him. "Keep it together dog, because if you phase in my delivery room I will neuter you." She whispered the warning in his ear with a smile on her face. "Alice, I would like Jasper here, she might need help with the pain."

Alice looked at my dad, "I don't know where he is."

"What do you mean you don't know, you always know." Rose had turned to look at her. Dad was giving Rose a look that told her to shut up. '_I didn't miss that dad. I'm in_ _labor not unconscious.'_

"Okay? We do this the old fashion way. Bella get her upstairs." Rose was already headed up the steps.

"I got her." Jacob told her and gently scooped me up. I laid my head on his shoulder and moaned when the next wave hit. He followed Rosalie to the delivery room that had been set up. Jacob put me on the small bed and held my hand. Another wave of pain hit me, they were getting stronger. I heard something snap and Jake suck in air through his teeth. I broke two of his fingers.

"Sorry," I got out before the next wave hit.

"Don't do that. I can take a few broken fingers; it hurts more to watch you be in pain." He kissed my cheek. "Rose, can't you give her something?"

"When I said the old fashion way I was serious." She touched my arm. "Honey, I can't give you anything for the pain. I can't be sure how you or the baby will respond and I don't want to take a chance."

"It's okay, I can do this." I looked around the room. "Where's mom?"

"Right here Renesmee." She held my other hand. Rose was examining me again.

"This is going fast it won't be much longer and you can hold your baby." I tried to smile. Another wave, another snap. I'm not sure how long this went on, it felt like hours. I had lost count the waves were so close together. Another wave but this one was different there was also pressure.

"Rose something has changed. I feel like I should push." What a strange feeling there was still pain but I couldn't stop myself from pushing.

"Good Nessie, push if you want to that means the baby is ready." Rose tried to examine me again. "I can see the baby's head Nessie, push as hard as you can." I pushed. "Good girl. Just a few more, you can do it." I pushed. Relief, no pain, no pressure. A baby cried. "You did it, he's here."

"You did it baby, its over." Jake let go of my hand to take the baby from Rose. She had worked with fast gentle hands to clean and wrap him in a warm blue blanket that had been ready.

"He is beautiful, Renesmee" Mom was standing over Jacob's shoulder. Dad was in the doorway.

"May I come in?" He asked softly.

"Dad." I reached my hand toward him. He came over took it gently and kissed my cheek. "He is wonderful."

"It's a boy?" I still haven't seen him yet. Jacob stood to hand him to me when another wave me. I rolled onto my side and grabbed my belly. "Rose! What is happening?" I heard several footsteps running for door way. Another wave, I needed to push again.

"Nessie," Rose was calm. "Ready to do it again? Looks like there are two."

"Two," everyone seemed to say at the same time. If I wasn't in so much freaking pain I would have laughed. When I look around the room my family was here, all of them. Jasper was back. I have got such a nosey family. Another wave, I have to push.

"Okay Renesmee, just like last time. You can do it." Rose told me.

"Give me the baby Jacob?" I heard mom say. Then I felt Jacob put his hand into mine. Another wave, another push. Another wave, another push. Relief, a baby cried again.

"Alice you were right after all, we will need all that pink." Rose sounded far away.

"A girl?" I asked softly. I had twins. "Jacob?" I couldn't stop my eyes from closing.

"Right here baby." He gave my hand a little squeeze.

"We have two." I could barely hear my own voice.

"I know baby. I love you." I felt him kiss my lips.

"I know." I drifted.

"It's alright Jacob. She is just going to sleep." Was that my dad?

I opened my eyes slowly; the sun was just starting to shine behind the clouds. Jacob was asleep beside me. I looked around the room. Where are my babies? I climbed out of the bed.

"Don't panic, they're right here." Rosalie and Emmett were walking in the room each with a baby wrapped in a blanket. "They woke up a little while ago and we thought you could use a little more sleep. How are you feeling, it's only been a few hours and you should get back in bed." Rose was carrying my little girl.

"I feel fine." I was surprised to realize after so much pain a little while ago. "I'm a little sore, but good."

"Nessie?" Jacob was waking up. He saw me out of bed and got up also. "Baby, why are out of bed?"

"I feel fine, really. I just want to hold my babies." Jacob smiled at me.

"Me too." He said giving his nose a little wrinkle. I loved him so much.

"Rose let's give them their puppies and leave them alone." Emmett gave me a wink. "Don't worry about their tails we got rid of those for you." Rosalie growled. "Nessie knows I'm just joking around." He looked back at me. "Right?" I smiled and nodded my head; I don't think Emmett could be serious if his life depended on it. Emmett and Rose handed us our babies at the same time. Jacob and I turned to sit down on the bed.

"Rose, I…" I wanted to thank her for everything she had done for me but they had already shut the door behind them. I looked at Jacob with tears in my eyes, I was so happy.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. I just shook my head. I didn't trust myself to speak yet. We moved to middle of our big bed and sat with our legs crossed. Laying our son down on his back, I unwrapped his blue blanket. Jake did the same with our daughter. They were beautiful. Their skin was the same color as their father; both had the same black hair. They had a sweet earthy smell. I wanted them to open their eyes so I could see Jacob in them but both babies were sleeping soundly. "What are their names?" Jacob had slid his arm around my waist. "We never talked about what you wanted to name them."

"I don't know." I can't believe we hadn't talked about names. "What do you think they should be?"

"You've already let me have my part in naming them, the rest is up to you." I looked at him and raised one eyebrow in question. "They have my last name." He kissed me gently. "I can't ask for more than that." I couldn't speak for a moment. I looked back to my beautiful babies.

"Jalie Marie Black..." I ran my fingers across our baby girl's smooth cheek. "J…a… for Jasper, l..i..e.. for Rosalie. Marie is Mom's grandmother." I looked up to see Jacob smiling. I touched my baby boy's black head his thick hair it was silky under my fingers. "Masen Alem Black. Masen was my dad's last name before he was changed. A…l… for Alice and e…m… for Emmett." Feeling unsure I looked up at my husband again. "Is that okay? I want to let my family know how much they mean to me."

"The names are perfect," reaching out to hold my face in both of his big hands he kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my eyes, the tip of my nose, stopping before he reached my lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed my lips. "I love you."

As if on cue both babies opened their eye. They were amazingly clear for newborns, they focused on me, and both sets of eyes were the most beautiful shade of green I have ever seen. I was lost in them. There was a soft knock at the door my dad stuck his head into our room.

"Bella has breakfast finished if you're hungry."

"I'm starving." Jacob was always hungry. "Do you feel like walking downstairs Baby?" he asked me while he was wrapped the babies back up in their blankets.

"Dad, what to my babies eat?" I ate some human food when I was pregnant but I still wanted blood, I still felt the need to hunt. He walked the rest of the way into the room.

"Like Jacob they eat human food, mostly milk. They will not touch formula." He was wrinkling his nose like he smelled something bad. "They seem happy with the food so far."

"They can already eat solid food?" I was trying to get my head wrapped around the fact that my babies, only hours old, are eating solid food. Jacob was cradling a baby in each arm.

"Just eggs for now, we haven't offered them anything else. They do seem to be hungry all the time." Dad gave me a smile. Their appetite was something else they got from their daddy apparently. "Let's go down stairs, the rest of the family is waiting to see you." I turned to take one of the babies but Jake looked so happy I had to laugh. Just then Alice danced into the room.

"Thank you, you know I love you too." She gave me a hug; I guess she had seen the babies' names. "Masen and Jalie will be hungry soon, and you don't want them to start howling, again." With a giggle she was gone. I'm glad to see my family was so happy to have two more wolves in the house.

"Let's go eat." Jacob walked past Dad and I with a baby still tucked in each arm.

Masen and Jalie grew fast. Carlisle told us that they were growing at the same rate that I had and he knew what to expect so not to worry. They also liked to hunt, working as a team nothing was to big for them. I felt like my heart was going to stop the first time I saw them take down a huge buck, draining it of its blood before I could move to stop them. Alice was getting more than a little frustrated trying to keep them in their clothes. Jacob wasn't trying to make it any easier for her. A deferent wolf, sometimes two, would be outside our door every morning to play with them.

"Renesmee, will you please tell your children to stop tearing up their clothes." Her hands were on her hips. "Between the wolf piggy back rides making them stink and the wrestling matches with Emmett and Jasper I can't keep up." Masen and Jalie at four months could take Emmett down within minutes. It took them a little longer to win against Jasper but they did it, to his surprise.

"Don't tell me you're getting tired of shopping?" Mom teased her.

"No Bella, but if they don't slow down I'll have to have help and that means you will have to go shopping with me." Alice had a smug smile on her face until her eyes went unfocused we all knew that look.

"Alice, what do you see?" Mom had taken her hand, Dad appeared out of nowhere.

"Aro," Alice sounded far away.

"Carlisle," my dad called. The tone of his voice brought everyone running. "Aro has killed Caius and Marcus." A hiss went through our little group.

"Why?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Aro wants to destroy our family." Dad and Alice spoke together. "He wants us, and the children. Caius and Marcus wanted no part of this, Aro had them killed. It's not been decided when or who will come but it will be soon." Alice's eye cleared.

"Where are the children?" Jasper asked me, not trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"With Jake at La Push," my nightmares were coming true. "They went to visit Billy; they were going to see Sam and his pack also."

"Call him and tell him to get back here, now," Jasper was already planning our defense. "Tell him to bring Sam." Sam's pack has been just a much a part of our live as Jacob's. Jasper knew he wouldn't be left out. The packs were all tied together because of me, and when one brother was in trouble they all came to help.

An hour later Masen and Jalie were napping on the sofa in the main house, we had moved back to the cottage a week after the babies were born. I didn't want to move out again but I could feel that argument coming as I sat there watching my children sleep. They were snuggled together at one end and I had set down close to them. The yard was full of giant pacing wolves as plans were being made in the other room.

I had been doing good keeping my temper under control but now I held my hands tightly in my lap to keep from breaking any of Esme's expensive decorations. Maybe Aro will come and I will get my chance to get my hands on him. Jasper sat on the floor next to me and I felt calm wash over me.

"We won't let anything happen to the children," he said softly.

"I know that Jasper." I let out a big breath. I knew that my family and the wolves would all die to protect my babies; there was no question about that. "It just makes me mad to think someone would try."

"Aro can't understand what we have here but he wants it."

"That doesn't give him any right to try to take my family from me." Another wave of calm "I want to get my hands on him just one time, that's all I need."

"Edward doesn't want you to fight." I opened my mouth to tell him what I thought of that but he held up his hand. "But I know you will."

"Jasper," I heard my dad growl, he was walking into the room. Jasper was on his feet in a flash.

"Edward, do you think she will just set here a wait for us!" It was the first time I had ever heard Jasper use that tone of voice with anyone. My uncle was usually soft spoken and quiet, always keeping to the back of our group with a content smile on his face. But now as Jasper and my dad faced each other I was getting my first look at who Jasper really was, and it a shiver through me.

"That is what's going to happen." Dad was standing inches way from Jasper. I could tell that neither would be backing down.

"Do you plan on making Bella sit this one out also?" Jasper was talking quietly now. I'm sure that everyone was aware of the conversation going on in the room. The wolves had even stopped pacing to listen.

"I will not let them fight." The look on dad's face was deadly but Jasper wasn't fazed.

"Do we make Alice or Rosalie or Esme stay home as well." Everyone had appeared in the room. Jacob moved to stand between my dad and my uncle. "What is the difference?" I had to do something. I didn't want my family to fight with each other.

"I'm going to fight." All heads to look at me. I got up to stand with the three men I loved dearly. "I will not be stopped. If someone is coming to hurt any one of us, we all protect them." Mom, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme came to stand behind me. Dad looked at Alice, her eyes were closed. He growled.

"Jane is coming with Demetri and half the guard." This is what we had been waiting on.

"When?" Carlisle had come closer.

"Five days." Alice and dad said together. I looked back at my children and knew that was it. In five days we could all be dead or the Volturi could have a lot less members of the guard. I didn't want my babies to be near the fight but it was comforting to know that they were the most gifted of all of us.

The first three month my babies grew fast, at three months they were walking or should I say running; out running everyone but my Dad. Two weeks later they started talking. Masen and Jalie were setting in the floor playing with the wooden toys Jake and his father had made for them, Jalie pick up the little wooden girl. She was studying the lines in the wood; Masen was playing with a wolf. I looked up to see them staring into each others eyes their eyebrows pulled together. _'Mommy,'_ I heard in a double voice. _'Is this little red_ _ridding hood?'_ Jalie's voice flooded my brain. I was too shocked to speak so just I nodded my head.

'_Mommy, wasn't she mean, she didn't like the wolf?'_ Masen's voice washed over me next. _'We love wolves. Daddy is a wolf.'_ His mouth never moved, but he was looking at me with questioning eyes. I had to say something.

"No Masen, she wasn't mean she was just scared of the wolf." I whispered.

'_Why?'_ Jalie's voice almost sounded aggravated. They were both looking at me now. My dad walked into the room as I answered them.

"Well," I had to clear my throat, "That wolf wasn't like our wolves. He wanted to hurt her. Where did you hear that story?"

'_Aunt Rose,'_ I hard in a double voice.

"You can hear them?" Dad was setting next to me now.

"Yes, can you?" I know, stupid question but I still wasn't thinking clearly. I was still looking at my children, they were playing again.

"This is the first time they have spoken to anyone else." Dad was watching them play. "I have been hearing them for a few days now they have some interesting conversations."

'_Silly Grandpa,'_ Masen and Jalie looked up at my dad. _'You can only hear us_ _when we want you to.'_ They said in a double voice that we both heard and Jalie giggled.

We told the rest of the family what the twins had done and of course Carlisle wanted to see if it could work with all of us. Masen and Jalie loved all the attention and were willing to play. The wolves went first, and only the wolf they were talking directly to could hear them. The other wolves couldn't hear what Masen or Jalie was saying to their brother.

When the children saw how much that bothered the wolves they let the all the wolves hear. One by one we all had our turn. They had no trouble getting through Mom's shield. Dad couldn't hear them through someone else's mind unless they wanted him to, they rolled with laughter every time he tried and failed. "Cheeky little monsters," he told them but softened it with a huge.

"More games," Masen said aloud.

"That was fun," Jalie spoke next. We all stopped to stare at the children that had just spoken to us; it was the first time they had spoken aloud. Masen's voice was like velvet, and deeper than it should have been. Jalie's voice was soft like the brush of a light breeze. Both were bewildering, we were once again taken by surprise. Recovering quickly everyone started going about as if nothing had changed. I was still in shock that my babies were so special.

"It's late and it's bed time." I told them when I could speak. We had been at this for hours they should be exhausted. Two bottom lips stuck out in a pout. "That won't work this time." I told them. "You may not be tired but I am."

'_Okay, Mommy,'_ I heard. _'Can we get Daddy for you?_' What are they up to?

'_Nothing,'_ I heard in a double voice. Could they here me too? _'Yes.'_ I looked over to see Jacob had his back to us while he talked to Jasper and Emmett.

'_Yes you may. Please tell him I'm ready to go home.'_ I thought. The smile that crossed their faces was breath taking and I knew they were up to no good. I watched as they went into a crouch, Jasper noticed them and smiled. Jacob wasn't watching Jasper back up when the twins started to move forward. They launched their little bodies in the air. Masen landed on his father's back and Jalie hit the backs of his knees knocking his feet out from under him.

"What the…"Jake started to say. Both children were sitting on his chest wearing the same breath taking smile.

"Mommy wants to go home." They were talking together. He looked at me and I smiled.

"Then let's get Mommy home." Jake told our children and gave them a huge hug. He walked over to kiss me. Jumping from his back were they had been perched my babies started running for the cottage. "I'll meet you at home." He called chasing after them, I saw him phase when he hit the wood line.

Now here we were two months later getting ready to fight for our lives once again. I was hoping this would be the last time, if I have my way it will be. Jacob doesn't want me to fight but there is no way he can keep me from this. I was standing between my children's beds watching them sleep, my beautiful children. I couldn't help but wonder what else they will surprise me with.

"Ready for bed?" Jacob had come up behind me, he was looking over my shoulder at our children. They were only five and a half months old but could pass for six years. I turned around to put my head on my husband's chest. I took in a beep breath; I loved his woodsy smell and could never get enough of it. Tomorrow will be a long day; we had to move back to the main house. Esme said she would be too worried about us until this was over if we weren't in the house and Esme was the only vampire Jacob couldn't say no to.

I stretched up to kiss his lips. Jacob scooped me up in his arms and carried me to our bed. He sat down holding me on his lap. I had my arms around his neck; my hands were already taking the tie from his hair. I turned so I was setting facing him on his lap, my feet behind him on the bed wrapping around his waist. I felt his warm lips on my neck and sighed. I leaned back onto him lying on his lap; my long hair was brushing the tops of his feet. Jake kissed his way down to my bellybutton, then pushed my shirt up as he licked his tongue into it, making by breath catch.

His hand cupped one of my breasts as his mouth covered my other one. My body was tingling all over from his touch and then he slid his hand down my stomach to the button of my shorts making the tingling turn into heat. My back arched on its own as my body began to take over. Jacob stood up and he laid me on the bed kissing me hard on the lips. I grabbed his bottom lip with my teeth and gave it a little pull. I was rewarded with a low growl that vibrated my whole body giving me more pleasure that it should have.

Jacob kissed his way down to the top of my shorts and ran his fingers along the top barley bushing my skin. It was such wonderful torture and he soon had me begging for more. I forgot about everything except for my Jacob and how much we loved each other. He gently tugged the rest of my clothes from my body and knelt on the floor between my knees. I wasn't sure what his was doing until I felt his mouth touch the most sensitive part of me. I almost cried out from his warm breath alone. This was the first time he had done anything like this and his tongue was pushing me over the edge.

"Do you like that Baby?" He asked me just before he licked me again. I couldn't speak so I just moaned my answer, he understood. "I thought you would." He told me. "Do you like this?" He asked me and I almost hit my climax when he began gently sucking on the most sensitive part of me. I couldn't stop a whimper from escaping my lips. "I thought you'd like that too."

My back arched off the bed as my body began reaching for its release. Suddenly, I felt Jacob's weight over me on the bed and I opened my eyes to find him looking down at me. His eyes held mine captive and he slowly entered me, giving me another wave of pleasure. "I love you." He growled at me. I buried my hand in his hair and touched his cheek with just the finger tips of my other hand and began showing him how much pleasure he was giving me. A big smile spread across his face and he started a slow maddening rhythm and slipped his hand between us to rub the spot he had been gently sucking. When I found my release I had to bury my face where his neck and shoulder met to keep my cries muffled. If felt him pulse inside me as he found his own.

"Oh my god, Jacob," I said once I could speak again. "Where did that come from and why hadn't you done that before?" My Jacob rolled his weight off of me to lay on his side, he propped his head on one arm as he traced each of my ribs with his finger.

"So, I guess you liked it, huh?" I looked at the smug face of my husband. He was very satisfied with himself. He knew that I liked it, although I didn't know if 'liked' was the right word. I wasn't sure if I had a word to describe just how much I had liked it. I wanted desperately to give him just as much pleasure so I rolled him over onto his back. I started at his neck kissing a trail down until I found what I was looking for, he was already rock hard again.

Feeling unsure but determined I took him into my mouth and heard him take a breath between his teeth. Doubt hit me and I started to remove my mouth but he sat up and gently put his hand in my hair. "Don't stop," he begged. "You have no idea how incredibly good that feels." He let go of my hair and propped himself up on the bed with his arms to watch me. "Please," he whispered.

Feeling more confident now, I didn't look away from his eyes as I slowly took him into me mouth again. His head fell back onto his shoulders and a groan of pleasure came from his throat. I wanted to make him cry out with pleasure like I had done not long ago; his low moan was not good enough for me. I could see that his hands were in fists gripping the covers on the bed like he was holding onto his life. The deeper I took him into my mouth the tighter his fists became. I pulled back and heard his quiet moan of protest and smiled. Quickly, I took the whole of him into my mouth and got what I was striving for, he cried out from pleasure. It was a wonderful night.

I woke to Jacob gently shaking me, I was growling. It was the same nightmare but I was no longer scared I was mad, very mad. I was still breathing hard when I realized I was standing in the middle of our room in a crouch. Thank goodness I had gotten dressed last nigh before I went to sleep. "I thought you were going to break something." He gave a little laugh. "What was that all about?" I stood back up right and laid my hand on his cheek so he could see my dream. I gave him the image of him hanging on the wall but I was standing beside him instead of across the room. There was no laughter in the room this time; I showed him my hand, it held Aro's head.

"I will kill him. He will not hurt my family again." I growled. I had not lost all of my anger and seeing the dream again had made it worse. Jacob didn't argue with me he just pulled me into his arms.

"He will die this time," he promised.

'_Mommy. Daddy._' we heard. Masen and Jalie were standing at our door. They had not been awake long. _'Can we go to the big house now?'_

"Get dressed; we'll go as soon as you're ready." I smiled as they ran to their room. "We should get ready too, it won't take them very long." I said patting Jacob's chest. We were leaving our home within a few minutes.

"Want to race?" Masen asked his sister out loud. I had explained to them that is was rude to talk with just their minds when they were around others and they were trying to make me happy.

"Is it okay Mommy?" Jalie asked.

"I have an idea, why don't we all race," I looked at Jacob. "I bet we'll beat Daddy there." Jacob narrowed his eyes at me and stepped behind the nearest tree to phase. "Ready. Set. Go!" We were off. The run was wonderful. Pushing my feet into the earth I pasted my children. Jalie pasted me but slowed just enough to run at my side. We left the boys behind us as we ran. Jumping and clearing the river we stopped to wait on them half way to the house. They weren't there. Jalie started to frown they were usually no more than a few feet apart. _'I can't hear them.'_ She thought to me and I started to panic.

"Dad," I called. I knew he could hear me in the house. Jasper and Emmett were at my side. I felt instantly calmer. It wasn't Jasper calming me, it was just the thought that my family was with me ready to help.

"Edward and Bella went hunting with Carlisle and Esme they should be home soon, what's wrong." Jasper asked. I saw Embry and Seth come around the side of the house in wolf form, they had been running patrols.

"Jalie and I had pulled a head of Jacob and Masen while we were racing here." I started to explain, "I didn't think they were that far behind us."

"I can't hear them." Jalie spoke this time, she was starting to panic. "I keep calling but there's no answer." Sensing something was wrong Rosalie and Alice had come out of the house.

"We'll find them." Emmett said and Jasper nodded.

"Wait." Alice grabbed Jasper's arm "Watch." She pointed at the river. Just then two wolves jumped. The first one was fuzzy with russet colored fur, Jacob. The other was half as big, you could tell by it's build it was much younger. It was covered in the same russet colored fur. They stopped just a few feet from us.

"Masen," Jalie squealed. She ran and threw herself at the smaller wolf knocking him off his feet. They rolled across the ground.

"Great," Alice huffed. "I will never keep clothes on him now."

Jalie jumped up. _'How?'_ I heard her say but she was talking to her brother.

'_Daddy showed me,'_ Masen thought back. I started to remind them about being rude but Masen interrupted my thoughts. _'It's okay Mommy everyone can hear. I'm not_ _being rude I just can't talk normal like this.'_ I had forgotten about that.

'_Show me,'_ Jalie jumped on Jacob's back.

'_He can't._' Masen answered his sister smugly.

'_Why?'_ she had crossed her arms and started to pout, a sure sign she wasn't giving up. Jacob looked at me for help. I just smiled and shook my head.

'_Because you can't have any clothes on when you change.'_ Mason answered. We all started to laugh.

'_I've seen Daddy without clothes before,'_ she had jumped off Jacob's back and had her hands on her little hips standing inches from her brother's muzzle. Jacob sounded like he was choking as he ran around the side of the house to phase.

'_No you haven't', _Mason argued.

'_Yes I have,'_ Jalie's said stomping her foot.

'When?'

'_I saw him change through Seth's mind.'_ Realizing what she had just thought she turned to look at me. "Sorry Mommy." She spoke. "It was before you told us it was rude to look into someone's mind without them knowing. I promise. It won't happen again."

She turned toward Seth. "I'm sorry Seth, that was wrong of me." She hung her head. He gave her a little bark and I guess she was forgiven because she ran over to give him a hug around one of his massive legs. Jacob walked to her picking her up, she dropped her head. "Sorry Daddy."

"It won't happen again?" he asked. She shook her head. "Okay." She grabbed him around the neck giving him a hug.

'_Show me how,'_ she whispered in her mind. Giving him a smile. There was a shimmer in the air and Masen was human again. "Masen!" she squealed again and pointed at her brother. "You don't have any clothes on." He flashed into the house. We were trying hard not to laugh at the poor boy but his sister was now rolling on the ground. Masen reappeared, with shorts on this time, to tackle his sister. We could no longer hold back our laughter. Mom, Dad, Esme and Carlisle all flashed into the yard.

"What did we miss?" Carlisle asked. I went forward trying to stop my giggles to let them touch my hands. I began with the race from our cottage and showed them everything up until now. It was nice to share this happy moment with the arrival of the Volturi looming ahead of us.

"Get control of you litter Nessie, we got some planning to do." Emmett had finally stopped laughing long enough to remind us all of the up coming fight. We have three days to be ready.

'_Watch,'_ everyone heard Masen whisper to his sister, except for Emmett. Crouching low he threw himself into the air exploding into a wolf landing a few feet from Emmett. Seeing it in her brother's mind she understood how it was done. Jalie not to be out done by her brother pictured in her mind her favorite stuffed animal, a white bangle tiger, she jumped. She landed gracefully next to her brother. _'Hey no fair you're, not a wolf.' _

'_I can be anything I want, right Mommy?'_ She asked me never taking her eyes off of Emmett. He was backing away from them.

"Jalie, do you mean you can choose to be something other than a wolf." Carlisle was the only one who could think straight; the rest of us just stared in shock.

'_Of course do you want to see?'_ Emmett was forgotten when she saw everyone's eyes on her.

"Yes please," My Dad answered.

'_What do you want me to be, wait I know'_. There was a shimmer and a prefect likeness of my mother was standing were a bangle tiger had been. Jalie let out a giggle, it sounded just like my mother.

'_No fair, I want to be grandpa,'_ Masen phased and my dad stood next to Emmett now. He punched him in the arm and knocking him to the ground. "That's for the litter comment." Masen said in my dad's perfect voice. They were dressed in the same clothes my parent had on just a few feet from them. They took in our stunned faces and looked worried.

"Did we do something wrong?" Jalie asked in my mother voice.

Jasper was the first to recover. "No, children you have done something very right."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Children," Jasper began. "Can you change into anything?"

"Of course," Masen answered in my dad's voice again.

"We just have to see it first." They both answered.

"Can you show us?" Jacob was slowly walking forward so he could touch Masen/Edward's face. "You're cold." Surprise clear in his voice he pulled his hand away.

"Grandpa is cold." Masen/Edward rolled his eyes. "I can't be warm and act like Grandpa."

"What do you want us to change into?" Jalie/Bella asked softly. Still unsure if she had done something wrong she had taken Mason's hand, and moved to just behind his shoulder, almost hiding.

"Can you look like me?" Rose asked.

"Yuck, I don't want to be a girl." Masen/Edward scrunched up his nose. "But Jalie can." Smiling Jalie stepped from around his shoulder.

"We aren't in trouble?" Her smile was getting bigger.

"Why would you be in trouble?" Jacob reached out to take Jalie/Bella hand.

"Well, I figured if just looking into someone's mind was rude," She looked at me. "Changing into them would be really bad." I had to smile at the look on her face; she always tried so hard not to be in trouble. They have never been punished a day in their life. They have always known right from wrong.

"You'll know when it's okay. Just remember to let us know it's you inside there. Now Rose is waiting to see what she looks like this morning." Both my children/parents smiled. There was a shimmer and Jacob was holding hands with Rosalie. Jake jumped back when Jalie/Rose hissed at him.

Masen and Jalie phased into each member of our family, each one was perfect. We rolled with laughter when Jalie phased into Alice and tore a big hole in her dress when she jumped at Masen/Jasper. The twins could even mimic the personalities of each one of our family members perfectly.

"Okay, enough of the cloning." Emmett interrupted our fun when Jalie/Rose had Mason/Emmett in a headlock. "Let's get to the good stuff." He looked at Edward.

"I don't know if I would do that Emmett. They have been able to take you down for a while now." My Dad shook his head and laughed.

"I haven't found a bear yet that can beat me." Emmett said stepping into our loose circle.

"Except for the one that almost killed you." Jalie answered in Alice's voice causing everyone to laugh again.

"Who told you about that?" Emmett's hands were on his hips making things funnier. Jalie/Alice just taped her forehead.

"Jalie." I warned.

"Sorry Mommy," She said dropping her head again, but the smile on her face didn't fool me. Just then a giant Grizzly jumped at Emmett. The little monsters had distracted us. Emmett and the Masen/bear went rolling landing in the river. I knew Emmett would never hurt my children but it was hard to watch as Emmett hit him sending him flying into the water. Standing up Masen/bear was panting. Jacob started forward to help his son.

'_No dad, he hasn't hurt me.'_ We all heard. _'This is so much fun.'_ He jumped at Emmett again. This went on for a few more minutes until Emmett was setting on top of the giant bear's chest, Emmett's booming laughter was echoing around us. Seeing her brother in trouble Jalie phased into a huge snow white polar bear charging into Emmett knocking him off of her brother.

Emmett who was now being circled by the bears went into a crouch we could hear his low growl. The fight was turning deadly. The animals no longer looked like my children. With heads held low they continued to circle him. Jacob's hands were shaking and the wolves that had been watching were now joined by two more. They were pacing having the same sense of danger that I was feeling. Watching the bears I realized was breathing hard, panting in time with them. I wanted to look at my family to see how they were taking this but I couldn't take my eyes off of the bears.

Jalie was now behind Emmett. Her huge paw reached out in a flash knocking Emmett's feet out from under him. He hit the ground hard, I didn't see him stand but he was back on his feet. Emmett's back was now facing Masen, his paw swiped across Emmett's back making a high pitched scratching sound as his nails bug into Emmett's back. Emmett screamed in outrage and threw his shredded shirt to the ground. The bears were spaced far enough apart that one was always at Emmett's back.

Emmett crouched down lower and jumped at Jalie as she past him she easily side stepped his attack. Masen's paw hit Emmett's bare chest this time, even from where we were standing we could see the marks that had been left. The bears were circling again.

I jumped when a cold hand touch my arm. It was my dad. "What are they thinking?" I whispered.

"I don't know, they're blocking me." His eyes were on the bears. "This is amazing; I've never seen anything like it"

"Dad we have to stop this." I was looking at my dad. He seemed hypnotized by what was happening in front of him. Looking around for the first time at my family they had the same look to their faces. Jacob was standing close to me growling low, I could feel the vibrations in my chest. "Jacob we have to stop this." He acted like he hadn't heard me.

'_Nooo,' _I heard ina quiet double voice. I had to stop this. _'Nooo,'_ was whispered to me again.

'_You must stop this now.'_ I thought.

'_Why?_' The double voice whispered again. The bears were circling faster now. Emmett was trying to keep an eye on both of them but could only watch one at a time. A white paw shot out a tripped Emmett again. A brown one held him to the ground.

"Stop it." I could only get out a whisper. "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" I screamed. Jalie/bear stopped with her teeth on Emmett throat. She set back on her hind legs and shook her head trying to clear it. Masen/bear jump back a few feet and did the same.

My family seemed to wake up at the same time and we ran to Emmett's side.

"Damn! That was intense." Emmett was shaking his head.

"I tried to warn you," Dad told him holding his hand out to help him up. Emmett took Dad's hand and stood slightly shaken. Masen/bear and Jalie/bear had moved off to one side, they were standing with their heads low. Emmett walked over and hugged them both.

Later that evening we were setting in the white living room talking about the fight that will soon be at our door. We weren't going to call for any help this time. Only half of the guard was coming so that meant twenty, twenty-five at the most. Alice could not see how many for sure because they had not left yet. Not counting the children there were ten of us. Jake's pack added four more. Sam was not here tonight but we were told to count him and his pack in our number. Jacob would let Sam know what plans were made tonight. That made our numbers stand at nineteen, and with our gifts it would be a fair fight.

I was watching my children sleep one curled under each of Emmett's arms, the fight forgotten. I was half listening to the argument going on beside me.

"Jasper, I'm not backing down on this." Jacob told him. Dad had given up trying to talk Jasper out of his idea.

"Think about is Jacob," Jasper tried to reason. "They wouldn't know who to fight with Masen and Jalie there."

"No."

"They proved today they can take care of themselves. We have a two more days and as fast they learn we could teach them what they need to know." Jacob was thinking. Jasper jumped at his chance. "You know this will work."

"I don't know Jasper." He was giving in.

"Jacob, they nearly killed me today I think they'll be alright. I was giving it all I had." Emmett gave them a little squeeze. They snuggled deeper into his sides making him smile. Emmett has been such a good uncle.

Looking around the room, I couldn't imagine loosing any of them. Mom and Dad have been there when I needed them, and sometimes when I didn't. My heart broke a little to think I could loose them. I knew if one dies the other would follow. Just like Jacob and I they couldn't live without each other. Rosalie was setting at Emmett's feet even with all of her fussing at him I know she would be lost without him.

Carlisle and Esme were standing at the glass wall looking out into the night, his hand rubbing up and down her back. I couldn't think about them not being here without tears filling my eyes. Out of all of us, they were the most loving and caring. I am happy they have each other.

Jasper walked over and put his arm around Alice, kissing her neck. They would be lost without each other also. I loved my family very much and I was not willing to loose any one of them.

"Jacob," I touched his face and showed him how I felt. "I don't want the children there either, but if it makes our chances so much better how can we not?"

"I don't know what I would do if I lost them, or you."

"I don't know what I would do if any member of my family were lost." Jacob pulled my hand to his lips and kissed my palm.

"Jasper, they can be there to help confuse the Volturi but I don't want them in the middle of the fight." He was still looking into my eyes. I stretched up to kiss his lips.

"Agreed." Jasper told us. Alice went rigid and the familiar look came to her eyes. Jasper held her hands.

"They have left," Alice was far away. "They are taking a private jet."

"How many," Jasper asked.

"Jane, Demetri, and twenty of the guard." She answered.

"How long do we have."

"One more day, they will be here a dawn the day after tomorrow." Her eyes focused again.

"We start as soon as the children wake in the morning." Jasper told me. I nodded my head.

Jacob was quiet as we carried the twins to bed. Their crib had been traded for bunk beds but most of the time we found them sleeping in the same bed by morning. Walking into the room it was like walking into the jungle. There were trees painted into each corner of the room their branches stretched up onto the ceiling. Through the branches you could see patched of blue sky. Esme had also installed a huge sky light in the middle of the ceiling to let the room have as much natural light as possible.

Each wall had bushes and flowers painted from floor to half way up the walls. On one wall was an enormous silver back gorilla playing with two smaller ones. There were colorful birds in the trees; they looked so real you expected them to fly away if you moved to fast. On one of the tree branches a black cougar sat lazily watching the room with beautiful green eyes. Snakes even weaved through the bushes at the floor and a few hung from the trees.

In the dark, as it was now, the room was a whole different world. Painted in black light and glow the dark paints small jungle animals of all kinds could be seen. Fireflies danced on the walls. There were stars on the ceiling and you could see through the sky light a few twinkling behind the clouds. The black lights were set to come on when to room was dark enough, it was breath taking.

"Why don't we just put them down in the same bed?" Jacob whispered as not to wake them. "It will save them the trouble of moving later." I smiled and laughed quietly. We laid them down on the bottom bunk. Jake had a time trying to get his huge frame under the top bed enough to lay Jalie beside her brother. They looked so peaceful it reminded me of when they were smaller snuggled in their crib.

"You okay Baby?" Jacob had taking my hand. I turned into him breathing in his wonderful smell. "It will be okay, you'll see."

"I just can't help but wonder how many times I'm going to get to do this." I said walking out of the room. I closed the door softly behind me. "They are growing so fast."

"I know baby, but Carlisle said everything is okay." He took me into his arms. "Their just growing as fast as you did and you turned out fine." He was teasing me. "Come on, smile for me baby. I'll tickly you if you don't." He threatened. I hated to be tickled and he knew it. I plaster the biggest, fakest smile that I had on my face.

"Happy." I said around my cheeks.

"No," He growled and started to grab my waist. I ran for the front door there was no way I could get away from him in the house.

"Mom," I called as I jumped over the railing soundlessly landing on my feet. She was sitting in my Dad's lap on the sofa, it looked like had interrupted something. _'Sorry_ _Dad._' I thought "Will you keep an eye on the twins for a little while?"

"Sure," Mom was smiling. Jacob made a grab for me but I jumped over the back of the chair that was in front of me pushing it into his legs tripping him. I stuck my tongue out at him and was out the door. I ran as fast as I could to the river. Diving into the water I held onto a rock to keep me at the bottom. Unlike my parents I still had to breathe but I could stay under for a while. I could hear him calling my name and started to giggle, air bubbles made their way to the top of the water. Crap, he saw the bubbles; I could see his feet headed this way.

"Come out, come out were ever you are." He was taunting me. He hadn't stopped to take off his shirt; I could see the bottom of it in the water. Just a little closer and I would have him. His hands were touching the top of the water now; his fingers playing along the surface. I shivered when I thought about the way his hands felt on my body. The water was cold and I knew his hands would be hot when they touched me. He was moving so slowly that I was almost out of air. I held on, just one more step and I could reach him.

There he was and all I had to do was reach out my hand. I started to slide my hand up the inside of his thigh and into the leg of his shorts. He grabbed my arm and pulled me from the water kissing me hard on the lips. "Got 'cha." He said moving his lips to me neck. I wrapped my leg around his waist and pulled his hair free from his low ponytail. Grabbing a handful, I pulled his head back so I could graze my lips and teeth across his neck just below his jaw. He was growling low I could feel it in my chest.

"You have me," I purred into his ear. "Now what are you going to do with me?"

"I'll show you." Jacob was taking us deeper into the water. Kissing his lips I forgot about how close we were to the house. Later we were lying in our bed I started to giggle again.

"What?" he asked. I put my hand on his cheek and showed him my Dad sitting on the couch with Mom and us in the water. Dad was wearing a scowl and we were wearing nothing. "Guess we should have gone a little farther be for you attacked me." There was a small knock at the door before I could respond to him. "Come in," he called. It was Mom.

"Jake, did you remember to talk to Sam tonight." She wasn't looking at us we were kind of wrapped around each other. I unwrapped my legs from his with my face turning pink.

"Man, I forgot." He climbed out of bed, thank goodness he had put on his shorts. He leaned over to kiss me. "I'll go talk to Sam, don't go anywhere." I giggled when he winked at me. I love him so much. I heard him go down the steps and out the door.

"Mom?" I call before she could close the door. "Can we talk?"

"Of course, Renesmee." She still hated my nickname and tried not to use it. She sat on the bed and scooted to meet me in the middle. She was beautiful. Her eyes were starting to darken into a deep gold. We were all hunting tomorrow to be as strong as we could for the fight. Sitting cross-legged on the bed, she had on her favorite jeans and t-shirt; she had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Alice had stopped trying to dress her in anything else. We looked more like best friends than mother and daughter. We would forever look eighteen. "What's on you mind?"

"Is this how it felt…" I started to ask her but stopped. I didn't know how to put into words how I felt. Mom was waiting patiently. "How did you feel when the Volturi came to kill us?" I saw her take a deep breath.

"I was scared at first." She took my hand. "I felt like I was going to loose everyone I loved. I couldn't use my gift as well as I wanted. There was not time." She looked into my eyes. "Then I saw them standing there and I got mad, very mad. You know all this."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure what I was feeling was okay." I got off the bed and started to pace.

"What are your feeling?" I was worrying her. I stopped with my hands on my hips.

"Pissed off is what I'm feeling right now!" I began pacing again. "I just want to get my hands on them! To be completely honest I want them died. All of them." Out of steam I sat back down on the bed beside her. "Is that wrong?"

"All life is special, even the lives of the Volturi. That is why we live the way we do." She smiled and started playing with my hair. "But I know how you feel. I have wanted them gone for a long time. I can't tell you that it is wrong you have to decide that for your self." Getting up she walked to my door. "Now you need some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." I couldn't help feeling that she was sad for some reason. I laid back down to wait for my Jacob to come home.

"Mom wake up!" Masen and Jalie were jumping on my bed. This is the way they have been waking us up for a few weeks now. It was Emmett's idea. I groaned and reached over to find my husband. "Where's Dad, Mom?" I opened my eyes and Jake wasn't there.

"I don't know." I didn't know. Did he come home last night?

"We haven't seen him this morning?" Masen had sat on Jacob's pillow and Jalie on my lap.

"Let's go find him." Jumping off the bed they waited on me to get up. "Go get dressed and we'll see what everyone is doing this morning." I put on my clothes. My children met me at the top of the stairs. The house was quiet. I could see everyone outside the wolves were already here. Masen and Jalie ran down the porch stairs and climbed onto the backs of two giant wolves, Embry and Seth. All the wolves were here some were pacing. Quil and Leah had their noses to the ground. Every one went silent when I walked out on the porch.

"What's going on?" Something wasn't right here I could feel it in the air. Dad and Jasper walked to me. I could see Mom's tearlessly crying as Esme held her. My Dad spoke.

"They have Jacob." Everything went black.

"Renesmee," I felt cold hands on my face. "Nessie, wake up." Dad was worried.

"She can hear you." Alice told him. "She will open her eyes soon."

"Nessie," it was a deep voice, I could feel the warmth coming from him.

"Jake," my eyes flew open, Seth. Jalie hung onto his arm, Masen was peeking around Dad.

'_Mom,'_ I heard in a double voice_. 'Mom are you okay?'_ Hearing my children's voice was clearing my head. I looked around at the faces of my family, they looked guilty.

"Alice, how long have you known?" I growled at her.

"Nessie, I'm sorry. They wouldn't let me tell you." She was at my side.

"They wouldn't let you tell me?" They all knew.

"Esme," Carlisle was talking now, I turned to look at him. "Take the children inside please." Realizing I was still lying on the ground I stood up and backed away from everyone.

"It's not what you're thinking." I looked at my Dad again. "He is alive."

"You knew and you didn't stop them." I growled again.

"He told us not to." Jasper was trying to clam me down. I fought against it. I didn't want to loose my rage.

"I don't believe you." He knew. Why didn't he tell me?

"Alice saw him there," Dad spoke again.

"Why didn't we stop them?" I asked. Jasper's claming affect was beginning to work.

"Jacob would have died protecting you. He is alive. Alec has him blinded but he can still hear what is going on around him. The wolves can still hear him."

"When are we leaving?" None of them would look at me. "I'm not letting him stay there. I'll go alone if I have to." I was backing to the garage.

"Renesmee just listen!" Dad was trying to reason with me. He could hear the plan forming in my head. "It won't work Nessie just listen to us."

"I can't live without him Dad." Mom was still crying she was leaning on Alice. I was getting closer to the cars, if I could just get in one. I looked around me the wolves had moved into a loose circle around me. I didn't want to hurt one of them but if they got in my way I would. I remember the room from my nightmares I know what he will go through.

"We will go get him, we just can't go now." Jasper spoke again. When had he gotten so close? I stepped away and growled again.

"Why. Not." I looked up to the house to see Seth and the children at the window. He was holding their hands. _'I love you.'_ I thought I hoped they could hear me. Seth would be here for them.

'_Mom,'_ a double voice hit me like a hammer. _'Listen please.'_ They begged. Tears filled my eyes. My wonderful children, they look like their Daddy. I could see his beautiful black hair, his dark skin.

'_It will be okay, just stay with our family.'_ The tears spilled over my cheeks.

"We have to deal with Jane and Demetri first." Emmett was on my other side. "Then we will go after Jacob." Hearing his name made my knees week and I stumbled.

"They will hurt him." Even to myself my voice sounded lost.

"He will heal," Dad was walking forward. He will heal, what was my Dad saying? I checked behind me quickly, no one was there. Jasper made a step closer. I wanted to step away but that would put me closer to Emmett. Dad was still slowly walking forward he was almost close enough to reach me. I bolted for the garage. The three men hit each other when they all made a grab for me at same time. I got away from them and I was running as hard as I could. Just a few more feet and I would be at the cars. Something hard hit me from the side. Rosalie.

"Let me go." I screamed. "Let me go." I was loosing my fight, getting weaker. I started to cry. It was over I couldn't get away from them now. I wasn't fast enough or strong enough. I felt Jasper's hand touch my shoulder and everything went black again.

I woke up lying on the couch. I could hear my children out side with Jasper. My Dad's laughter was carrying through the open windows. I sat up and looked around; Seth was setting in the chair by me.

"Sorry," that was the only word I could think of.

"For what?" He was acting like I had not just had a crazy melt-down in front of everyone, including my children.

"Seth, I don't know what I'm going to do." I put my hands over my face.

"I do."

"What?" I took a big breath and held it so I wouldn't scream. Seth leaned up with his elbows on his knees.

"You're going to get up, go outside and listen to Edward." He stood offering me his hand.

"Why?" The hurt was coming back. I can't believe they didn't tell me. I can't believe Jacob didn't tell me.

"Damn it, Renesmee!" Grabbing the tops of my arms he pulled me off the couch and gave me a little shake. "Stop it! We will go after him. One of us is in wolf form all the time. They haven't found a way to make him phase back yet. He is alive, and he is waiting on us. We have to take care of the ones that will be here in the morning first, and then we are leaving." By the time he had finished talking he was hugging me. I breathed in deep, he almost smelled like my Jacob, almost. He was right. I pulled away.

"Let's go find Alice. I bet she thinks I'm still mad at her." I gave Seth a hug "Thank you. I guess I just need someone to shake some sense into me."

"Any time," he pushed me to the door. It was a nice day today, nice for Forks anyway. There wasn't any rain and the sun was throwing shafts of yellow light through the clouds. It was going to be okay. My Jacob will be okay, I had to keep telling myself that.

"Mom!" Masen and Jalie ran to me knocking me over onto the ground. "You okay Mom?" When had they started calling me mom instead of mommy?

"I'm fine." I sat up and pulled them beside me. "What have you guys been up to?" Their clothes were filthy. Masen's jeans had a rip in the knee. Have they gotten older?

"We've been practicing with Uncle Jasper." They said together. "He is more fun the Uncle Emmett."

"Why?" They had me smiling.

"Uncle Jasper is faster." Masen spoke first. "He's harder to catch." I watched as my family walked up to me. The sun was throwing rainbows off their skin. Dad sat down facing me.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you." I started to ask him why, but he raised his hand to stop me. "I will tell you everything but there just isn't time for that now."

"How long have you known?" I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to know that at least.

"A while," Dad smiled.

"How long is a while?"

"For a few months now."

"A FEW MONTHS!" I didn't mean to scream in his face, but a few months? "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. How could you keep this away from me this long?"

"You've been a little busy." He reached out to take the twins in his arms. They looked bigger to me. Older. "Seth, would you go with Jasper please. Make sure the little monsters don't hurt him." They giggled when he squeezed them.

"Sure thing, come on you two." He told them. Masen climbed onto Jasper's back and Jalie took hold of Seth's hand. They started walking away with Emmett and Rose.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Alice laid her head on my shoulder. "They wouldn't let me." She stuck her tongue out at Dad. He growled at her.

"I promise we will tell you everything we just don't have time to get into it right now." Dad got up off the ground and dusted off his pants. "After we take care of Jane and Demetri then we'll go. We already have our flight booked."

"Who's all going?" I was getting up to take part in the fake fighting that look unbelievably real to me. I looked up in time to see Masen jump at Jasper and land on the ground when his target took a step to the side. On the other end of the yard closer to the river, Jalie jumped into the air phasing into a giant white wolf slamming into Seth who had already phased. They both rolled into the water you could here their barking laughter fill the air. It looked almost like he let her win. I looked at my Dad. He was shakings his head and walking away from me.

"All of us." He called to me answering my question. I had to get my head together. Maybe a good fight is what I need right now. Looking around I found my target. Emmett was standing with his back to me, I wanted someone that would give me a good fight and he would. Looking around I found a rock the size of my hand. I threw it and hit him in the back of the head. The rock shattered into tiny pieces.

"Hey!" Emmett grabbed the back of his head and turned quickly to find where it came from. I smiled at him and lifted my hand curling my finger at him. "You want a fight, little girl?"

"Sure, little boy." Emmett didn't know the meaning of 'going easy on someone'. I stretched my arms above my head then went into a crouch. He always did the same thing, he would try to over power you and then out maneuver you. I was ready for both. Moving into the center of the yard I motioned him to me again. I just can't let him get his arms around me. He had a huge smile on his face. I wanted him to keep smiling; it made it easier for me to try to hurt him. I thought about all the teasing he had put me through and I could feel myself getting angrier. I fed off of it, my temper had not gotten any better after I had the twins but I had gotten better in controlling it. I was letting it flow through me now. I could feel it making my arms stronger and my feet faster. Emmett was almost close enough to lunge at me. I was expecting it. He was fast but I was faster, he jumped at me and I easily stepped to the side kicking him in the backside. He slid a few feet from me. He jumped to his feet.

"Its goanna be like that?" He huffed. I smiled at him and motioned him to me again. "Okay, little girl I won't go easy on you."

"I was hoping you would say that." I crouched again. I could hear the rest of my family involved in their own mini wars behind me. Emmett crouched low but didn't run at me again. Staying low he moved forward slowly trying to circle around behind me. I mirrored his movements. I knew this wasn't going to last long he wasn't vary patient. Launching him self at me again I didn't have time to doge him, he landed on me crushing me into the ground. CRAP! I forgot how heavy he was. Jumping off of me he started to laugh.

"Thought you wanted to fight little girl." I was really out of practice. He offered me his hand. I slapped it away. "Come on Nessie, you ain't mad at me are you?" He was making fun of me again. "Married life has made you soft, little girl." He turned his back to me. I kicked his legs out from under him and was setting on his chest in the same moment.

"Haven't you learned not to turn your back to your enemy yet?" I was smirking at him. He tried to grab me again but I jumped to the side. The rest of the day went on like this. I had my turn with Jasper and my Dad. Dad wasn't as happy about it but he helped me anyway. I had to admit I was not as well prepared as I thought.

Setting on the grass with Mom watching children again I couldn't help but to wonder if they had gotten bigger, older some how. Carlisle came to set by my side. Carlisle and Esme didn't like the violence and preferred to let the others show the children what needed to be done to take down a vampire.

"Carlisle?" I had always called him by his name in public and it just stuck with me. He look too young to ever be called grandfather.

"Yes Nessie," He turned to face me a little. A shaft of sun hit his face and sparkles went everywhere.

"Can I ask you something?" I turned back to watch my children.

"Of course, anything."

"Does it look like my children are growing faster lately?" I heard him take a deep breath. That was all the answer I needed.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take someone to notice." He gave me a small smile when I turned to look at him. I waited for him to go on. "I believe the wolf gene have kicked in."

"What gene?" I asked. Mom put her hand on my arm.

"You weren't around when Jacob started phasing, but he grew very fast." Mom smiled at me. "He was bigger every time I saw him. It was almost like you could watch him grow."

"I think," Carlisle began, "That with the accelerated growth from you and the gene that allows the shape shifting has doubled their growth rate."

"How long will it take before they stop growing?"

"I'm not sure. They are six months old but their bodies are closer to ten now, their minds are far beyond that." He took another deep breath. "I think they should be fully grown by the time they're a year old."

"A year!" I was shocked. "I was seven years and Jacob was sixteen for crying out loud."

"Your growth slowed the older you became but Jacob's didn't." He just sat there.

"AND!" I was waiting.

"And I think they are taking their growth from the wolf side now." He looked at Mom for help.

"Nessie, listen." She began. "When Jacob started growing he grew years within weeks. Once the wolves start to phase they all age very fast."

"Will they be okay?" I had turned back to Carlisle. That was all I cared about, I just wanted them to be okay.

"I am sure they will." He smiled at me again. "You and Jacob have been fine. It's not just their bodies but their minds are growing just as fast. They are the most interesting thing I have ever come across." Esme walked to his side and he pulled her into his lap kissing her cheek.

"Dear," she touched my arm. "The children have been at this all morning. I'm going to go inside and prepare some lunch for them. They have got to be getting tired." She kissed Carlisle and stood.

"Would you like some help, Esme." Mom still liked to cook, even if she couldn't stand the taste any longer. They were walking away when Esme turned back to me.

"Will you please let the wolves know that they are all welcome to lunch? I hate to think they could be hungry."

"Yes ma'am," I needed to have some time to myself and a walk would do me good. I got up and stretched, my muscles were tired from the morning's work out.

I was thinking about my Jacob as I walked. It hurt my soul to think about him with those demons. What was he going through now? I could feel myself starting to get made again. They will pay for what they were doing to my family now. I wasn't a little girl any more and my family is strong. Jacob is going to be so shocked when he sees our children. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a whine a few feet from me. It had to be one of the wolves. Just behind a group of fallen tree Embry was on the ground shaking. My Dad was kneeling beside him with his hand on Embry's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" My heart sank in my chest. Dad stepped between me and Embry.

"Go back to the house, Renesmee." Dad told me. I was not leaving before I knew what was going on this time.

"Like hell I will." I growled. "You told me you would tell me everything from now on." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. Embry whined and shrank farther into the fallen tree. I walked around my Dad to the wolf's side.

"They're hurting him aren't they?" I asked. Embry just huffed and looked at my Dad. "Tell me what they're doing. Please." I begged my Dad.

"You don't need to know this." Dad said softly. "Will it change anything?" Embry lifted his head and looked at me. "I don't think that's a good idea Jacob." Jacob? Dad gave a little laugh. "No, I don't guess I have ever liked your ideas very much."

"You can hear him!" I grabbed the front of my Dad's shirt.

"He can hear us through Embry. He knows you're here and wants to talk to you." He smiled at me gently prying my hands off his shirt. "I can hear him through Embry's mind." Walking back over I sat down beside Embry's massive head.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Nessie," my Dad closed his eyes. He almost sounded like my Jacob. I held back my tears.

"Jacob, are you okay?" I placed my hand on the wolf's neck. He shivered. I closed my eyes and listened to my Dad talk for my Jacob.

"Yeah, Baby I'm fine."

"What have they done to you?" I wanted to know.

"Nothin' I can't handle, Baby." I knew he would say that, he would say anything to keep me from worrying. "You mad at me for not telling you?" I smiled and started rubbing the soft fur on Embry's neck. "That feels so good." The wolf beside me started to make purring sounds deep in his throat.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I could see him in my mind, standing there in his cutoffs his hair loose. The sun was warming his beautiful skin.

"Can we talk about that later Baby?" I heard a sigh.

"Yes Jacob, we'll have plenty of time for that when we get you home." I just want to hear him talk I didn't care what we talked about.

"Tell me about Masen and Jalie."

"They are doing well. You would be proud of them. They have been doing so well with Jasper." I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"How are you? I miss waking up with you next to me."

"I'm fine. I miss you to." I put my head into the fuzzy neck I had been petting and started to cry.

"I wish I could hold you. Stop crying." His voice broke. "Please." He begged. If he could stay strong I could to. "I need to rest Baby, before they come back. I love you Baby. I'm waiting on you."

"I love you to, and I'm coming to get you soon." Dad picked me up off the ground.

"He's asleep Nessie." I buried my face in his icy chest, Dad let me cry myself out. I took a deep breath and dried my face.

"It's time to hunt Nessie." I nodded my head. "We need to be as strong a possible in the morning."

"Thank you Embry." He just shrugged his massive shoulders at me. "Esme has lunch waiting for you. She asked me to tell all the wolves they were welcome; there will be plenty for all of you." Embry nodded his head and ran into the woods to get the others.

"Let's get home before everyone gets worried about us." Dad gave me one last hug and we ran for the house.

That night we hunted. The children and I needed to rest. All the wolves stayed out in the yard except for Seth. The fight will be here, near the house. Masen and Jalie will be on the porch. Plans were made for their part. They were to talk to and confuse the guard. They would phase into whomever they need to but not leave the porch. Seth, Embry, and Leah would stay close to them.

"Jasper, I hadn't thought of that," Dad had been staring at him for a few moments. "Jalie, sweetheart I know you're tired but can you try one more thing for me."

"Sure Grandpa," Jalie was setting in Seth's lap. She cocked her head to one side as she listened to him. "I need to see her first and feel what she can do."

"Not a problem, let's go outside." Jasper told her. We got up and went out with them, curious to see what they were up to. "Okay Jalie, can you see her."

"Yes," There was a shimmer. Where Jalie had been standing was a small figure. Her hair was a pale brown, she had beautiful wide eyes. She was dressed in a dark cloak.

"Jane," Mom said quietly.

"I need to see what she does, almost feel it for this to work." My Dad went to her side.

"Watch," he told her. He closed his eyes. I could see Jalie take a quick breath when my Dad opened his mind to her.

"I think I have it." She told him after a few tense moments.

"We need to test it out," Jasper wanted to be sure.

"On who?" Dad asked. "I don't want to feel that again."

"I'll do it. It was my idea." Jasper stepped a few feet from us and nodded at Jalie.

"I don't want to hurt you Uncle Jasper." There was worry on her face.

"Its fine Jalie, I'm sure I have had worse." Jasper smiled at her.

"I don't know about that Jasper." Dad was shaking his head and backing away from Jalie.

"I'm ready Jalie." Her eyebrows pushed together in concentration. Jasper screamed and hit the ground. Jalie ran to him.

"Sorry Uncle Jasper, I told you I didn't want to do it." She helped him stand. He looked at Dad.

"Well Edward," Jasper was panting from the pain. "I should have listened to you. Did she get it right?"

"I do believe she does it better." Jalie smiled at his praise. We were ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up before dawn, not that I got much sleep anyway. Masen and Jalie had at some point last night crawled into my bed, one on each side of me. I sat up stretching my back. The bed just wasn't as nice without Jacob.

"Mom," Masen and Jalie said in unison. "Is it time?"

"Yes, it is." I looked at them and they actually smiled at me. Jumping out of bed they ran for their room. Alice had laid out clothes for everyone, heavy dark blue jeans and thick cottons shirts. Mason and Jalie were setting on my bed before I could finish getting dressed.

"Jalie come here and let me pull your hair back." Masen usually had his pulled back the way Jacob always wore his but Jalie liked to leave her long hair down.

"I'll do it," she called and grabbed the brush and tie from my hand running down stairs to meet the rest of the family. Mason looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked him.

"You know she's going to get Seth to do it don't you?" I hadn't noticed his head was at my shoulder until now. He gave a little laugh at the look on my face. "Come on Mom, let's go." He led the way out of the room. Walking down to the first floor of the house I looked around to see that, thanks to Alice, we all matched.

Only Alice would worry about what we looked like today. I also found Jalie in Seth's lap setting very still letting him brush her long black hair. He separated her hair into three sections and quickly put it into a braid. Seth caught me watching him shrugging his shoulders he just smiled at me.

"We have ten minutes," Alice came around the kitchen door. "We need to get in out into the yard." Seth left first saying his good-byes and hugging both twins.

"Be right back." He told them and was out the door. The rest of us followed him out.

"Ready?" Emmett asked Mason.

"Hell yeah!" Masen gave Emmett a high five. Emmett looked at me. "Sorry Mom, Uncle Emmett told me not to say that out loud." All I could do was shake my head and walk away. I heard them both laughing. Masen is spending way to much time with Emmett.

Walking outside, the huge sunny yard that we were in yesterday took on a new personality. The clouds that were absent yesterday were back hovering heavily above us throwing a gray tent to everything. I could hear the distant rumble of thunder. The quite river was no longer peaceful. The resent rains farther north had filled it to overflowing. I could hear it rushing past the big rocks along the bank. I looked back to the house to see Masen and Jalie standing on the porch. The three wolves left to guard them were lying on the ground. They almost looked asleep but I knew they were just waiting.

"Five minutes." Alice told us. It was time to get into position. We lined up with Dad in the middle, Mom behind him. She would be their first target. I was on his left. Next to me was Jasper then Alice. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie stood on Dad's right. Quil and Sam with his pack were on the ends.

"Two," Alice counted down to us. I could feel the rage I has been holding back building. I let it flow through me.

"Remember," Dad spoke very low to all of us. "Let them move first." The wolves at the house were pacing now, low growls coming from them. We could feel an electric charge in the air. I could hear the soft brush of their robes. Just a little longer and I would see my Jacob. I watched the tree line for them. My eyes caught the sway for their robes. After they had taken a few more steps I could see their pale skin.

Like a dark cloud they moved together, swaying in time. I knew which one was Jane. She was in the center of the line Demetri was on her right just behind her shoulder. They stopped in front of us closer than I would have thought. Letting the hoods covering their heads fall back I could see the pale skin of the throats I wanted so badly to rip out.

"Edward, Bella," She spoke in a voice that dripped with confidence. "How good it is to see you again."

"Sorry I can't say the same for you, Jane." Dad growled her name. The wolves echoed him.

"I see you still have you pets. I do believe one is missing." Her eyes were on me. "Dear Renesmee, you have grown into a very pretty woman. Don't you think so Demetri?" She reached her tiny hand toward him. He took it, stepping to her side.

"I would have to agree," he licked his lips and winked at me. "She is very lovely, for a half breed." He inhaled deeply through his nose. "I must say you do smell wonderful. I don't see your husband Nessie, did you get tired of him? You could always come back with me." I heard growls along our line.

"Demetri," Jane scolded him with a smile. "Don't tease her so." Then she tuned her red eyes on me again. "I did have the privilege of meeting your husband. Jacob is a beautiful dog, to bad my master wouldn't let me kill him, it would have been easier for him. I did ask them to throw him a few table scraps; he won't be any fun if he is too weak to put up a fight. I was promised I could have what was left of him when I returned. I see your puppies are doing well." She pointed her tiny finger toward the house making sure the guard knew my children were going to be part of this. I growled and took a step forward. The entire line of volturi puppets went into a crouch.

"Not yet." I could barely hear my Dad. I could however hear the blood pounding in my ears as my heart pumped faster. I was trying to keep my control. '_Keep talkin_ bitch,' I thought to myself but I wanted to be screaming it. She was only fueling my anger and I was going to get my hands on her first. I saw Dad smile. '_She is mine Dad'_. He gave a little nod.

"Edward," Jane turned back to him. "My master wants to know if you and your dear wife have changed your minds about joining us."

"No," how could Dad stay so calm? "We haven't changed our minds." She gave a sigh and turned to Alice.

"Alice, what about you? It would be such a waste to loose you also." Jasper reached out to take Alice's hand. "Of course you can bring Jasper with you."

"Go to hell," Alice hissed.

"You have your answer, Jane." Dad was looking at his favorite sister with a smile on his a face.

"As I said, such a waste." Jane sighed again as if she was board.

'_Everyone get ready,_' I heard Masen's voice. _'She is getting tired of playing with_ _us.'_ I could see the nameless vampires of the volturi starting to move around, they were ready. Doing a quick count there was only twenty. _'Jane and Demetri aren't going to fight._ _They will move back when the fighting starts. The rest are picking their targets.'_

'_They are too confident.'_ Jalie had a smile in her voice. _'Two are planning on_ _circling around to take out Grandma. Three will come after us, don't worry we can_ _handle them.'_ I heard Dad growl. Two massive wolves moved to flank Mom on each side. _'Here we go, as soon as Jane and Demetri move back they will attack.'_

"As you wish," Jane and Demetri took a step back and the once peaceful yard erupted into a living nightmare. The guard jumped the short space between us.

"Stop!" I heard Jane's voice. The guard froze. Jalie had phased.

"Kill them!" Demetri screamed his order. Emmett and Quil took out two of the guard before they could move again. A fire was set behind us. I could smell the sweet scent of their burning bodies. "What are you waiting for?" Demetri screamed again. I saw two more go down when the wolves stopped them before they could get to Mom. They were thrown onto the fire. Dad had jumped over their line and was fighting with Demetri, Dad held one of Demetri's arms in his hand. I would have loved to watch Dad rip him apart but I was looking for Jane.

I could hear the sounds of vampires being ripped apart. The growls and snarls around me were deafening. The dark purple smoke from the burning vampires hung above our heads. The clouds were to thick to let it rise.

I spotted Jane half way between the tree line and the violent battle in front of her. I could tell she was concentrating hard, trying to get through Mom's shield. I looked back to Mom in time to see her smile. Jane let out a scream and flashed into the trees. Looking up to check on my children I could see the wolves ripping apart the three unlucky vampires who had chosen to go for them.

I went after Jane and I caught up to her easily; she was surprisingly slow for a vampire. She dodged trees and went under low hanging limbs. She glanced behind her once too often and tripped on some of the undergrowth. She stopped and turned to face me.

"Renesmee," she said sweetly. "I was hopping you would follow me." I was outside Mom's shield. She had counted on me wanting to get my hands on her. Jane smiled wickedly at me. "Can you feel it?" My body started to burn I struggled to stay on my feet. The burn faded. "That is just a taste, Renesmee."

"That was weak, bitch." I smiled at her, taunting her. I felt it again, fire hitting me making my knees tried to buckle. When it faded I stood up panting from the pain. Jane felt strong without Mom's shield to block her.

"I want you to scream, Renesmee. Just like your dog." She laughed at me. "He would howl when I hit him. Then again it did take some time to wear him down." She hit me again. I couldn't stay on my feet this time. I locked my teeth down tight so I wouldn't make a sound. My back arched off the ground and my hands clawed at the wet earth under me. I pictured Jacob in my mind and focused on him. I wouldn't give her the pleasure of hearing my pain but I would make her scream and soon. The burn was gone and I lay on the ground panting, I could hear her moving. Was she walking closer to me? I felt her standing over me and opened my eyes.

'_We're here Mom, she can't hurt you anymore.'_ It was Jalie's voice. I held back my smile. I could hear them running now, lots of feet running. Jane was standing next to my foot. I kick her feet out from under her. She landed with a very satisfying thud on her back. Before she could get to her feet I put some distance between us. I knew if I stayed to close I would end this quickly, and I wanted her to suffer.

She was furious. She focused her eyes on me, her eyebrows pulled together. I smiled. Jane knew that my mom had covered me and she started to run but my family and the wolves had made a circle around us. She skidded to a halt inches from Embry's muzzle. He growled and bared his sharp teeth at her.

"Mom?" Jalie said in Jane's sticky sweet voice. She had climbed onto Seth's back and was playing with the hair on his neck not really looking at me.

"Yes Jalie." What was she up to?

"May I, please just once?" Jane was looking at herself on the back of a giant wolf. Confusion and terror was a clear mixture on her face.

"Jane, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Jalie." Jane backed to the middle of the circle and continued to look at each face. Her eyes lock on a very big red eyed vampire; Emmett had an arm around his shoulders.

"Demetri?" Jane's voice cracked. Emmett's booming laughter shook the trees.

"Jane, this is my son Masen." Jane looked back to me. I had to smile at the look on her face.

"How?" Jane whispered.

"It's just a little something they inherited from their father. You know, the dog you keep going on about." I walked up and slapped her across the face, she hit the ground and my hand stung. It felt wonderful.

"Mom, you didn't answer my question." Jalie's had a little pout to her bottom lip. She was looking at me with pleading eyes.

"What question was that?" I asked her, trying to sound sincere. "I'm sorry, I think I forgot."

"Can I, just one time? Please, for Dad?" She had to say, that didn't she? Jane was standing very still.

"What is she talking about?" Jane sounded terrified.

"You see Jane," I walked over to stand beside my daughter. "When Jalie phases into someone she also takes on their powers." Jane hit the ground and screamed. Her small body twisted and her hands clawed at the ground. I touched Jalie's leg telling her to stop, but she seemed to just intensify whatever she was doing to Jane.

Esme had covered her ears and was hiding her face in Carlisle's shoulder, his eyes were closed. "Jalie that's enough." I said softly. Jane curled in on herself. I walked to her and knelt down waiting until she looked into my eyes. "That was for my Jacob, and this is for my family." In the next second I held her head in my hand, Jasper and Emmett was ripping her into pieces. The wolves howled all the way back to the house as we ran the pieces back and put them in the fire. I turned to my dad.

"When is our flight?" I asked not wanting to wait one more minute getting to Jacob.

When I had asked Dad who was leaving for Italy and he had told me "all of us", he really meant all of us. With Jake in trouble there was no way of talking any of the wolves into staying behind. We should only be gone a few short days and Alice told Sam that La Push would be fine but he ordered some of the younger wolves to stay behind just in case. So here we were walking through the airport, and everyone was staring at us, of course. As Dad gave everyone their passports and tickets, he caught me staring daggers at him._ 'When?'_ I thought.

"Later." He told me. I growled at him. If he didn't start talking soon I was going to do more than growl. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Nessie we have a long flight ahead of us, I will tell you everything then." I nodded '_you bet you will.'_ I knew he heard me.

Carlisle had arranged for a private jet but we still had to wait for it to be ready for us to board. With eight beautiful, golden eyed, pail skinned vampires; nine huge, dark skinned, dark eyed werewolves and three of us that look like we fit somewhere in between, people didn't even try to hide their curiosity.

I heard the soft giggles of a woman two rows over and look up to see her flirting with Emmett. She was setting beside a sleeping man that I assumed was her new husband, she had on a tight, pink tee-shirt that said bride in sequins across the front. She was smiling at Emmett. He winked at her and she giggled again.

She slowly uncrossed her legs and her embarrassingly short skirt slid up a little farther. She sat up stretching her t-shirt even tighter across her ample chest when she lifted her arms and fluffed her curly shoulder length brown hair. Emmett licked his lips pulling the bottom one inside his mouth. I saw the woman lean over and say something into her husband's ear, he nodded but never opened his eyes. She stood up and after a few steps she turned to motion for Emmett to follow her.

Rosalie had been watching also and reached out to pull Emmett's face down to her giving him a very long kiss. I could see their tongues rubbing together. Emmett reached up and twisted his fingers into Rose's long blond hair. My cheeks turned pink just watching them. Rosalie pulled away before Emmett could forget where he was and gave the woman a cold smile leaving her hand on the inside of Emmett's thigh just above his knee. The woman gave a very unladylike huff and sat back down hard next to her husband. Emmett's booming laughter filled the entire airport making more than one werewolf jump in their seats.

My eyes slid over my family. Jasper, Dad and Carlisle had their heads close together talking quietly. Alice sat with her eyes closed I assumed trying to see Aro and his guards. Mom was talking with Esme, I could hear something about a welcome home dinner and Jacob's favorite foods. I smiled because all food was my Jacob's favorite foods.

Masen and Jalie were setting in the middle of a group, that for the rest of our lives, would be a part of our family. Watching Masen I hadn't realized how slim his face had gotten, sitting down he was almost as tall as the men around him but nowhere near as thick. I could hear his voice when he spoke to Embry, it had gotten deeper. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. He smiled at something Embry told him and my heart skipped a beat, he looked so much like his father.

Jalie was sitting between Leah and Seth. Jalie had always been a beautiful child but as I looked at her I could see she was becoming a very beautiful young woman. Her long shiny black hair was loose around her shoulders again; she had tucked one side behind her ear. She was setting with her feet under her and was chewing on her bottom lip. Leah was saying something I couldn't quit make out but Jalie was so engrossed with what Leah was telling her she jumped and let out a little yelp when Seth goosed her in the side. He started to laugh at her. Jalie turned and playfully slapped him on the arm. I had not noticed that tears were running down my cheeks until a cold hand brushed them away. Mom and Esme were standing next to me.

"We have a little longer before our flight is ready," Esme voice was comforting. "Would you like to take a walk with us? The trip will be a long one." I stood up drying my cheeks with the back of my hand. We walked arm in arm down one long corridor and out a door with a sign that marked this as the smoking area. The small garden was empty; it had a short path that snaked its way around flowers beds and little trees.

"Want to talk about it?" Mom asked. I took a deep breath.

"Mom," I felt the tears in my eyes again. "How could you stand watching me grow up so fast?" I stopped walking and turned to face both of them.

"Well, I'm not going to stand here and tell it was easy." She had a soft smile on her face. "It did take a little longer for you to grow up but the feelings, I'm sure, are the same."

"Nessie, dear, you know they are going to be fine." Esme placed her hand on my arm.

"I know," I felt like pouting. "I just don't know why they had to grow so fast. I would have liked to have them as babies a little longer." Okay, I was whining but I just couldn't stop myself.

"At lest you have them," Esme looked sad. "You know your children will always be with you." She was rubbing my hand. "Before Carlisle changed me, I had a wonderful little boy that died shortly after he was born."

"I'm sorry Esme I never knew that." I hugged her tight.

"Nessie," she was rubbing my back; I was crying again. It seemed like if I wasn't pissed off today I was crying. "It was a long time ago. He is the reason I am here really." I gave her a confused look. "I believe everything happens for a reason. If my baby had not died and I wouldn't have jumped off the cliff, then I would have never had the chance to be with Carlisle."

"You jumped off a cliff?" I was astonished that she would ever do something like that.

"My point is dear, you have your children and just like the rest of us they will live forever." She was looking into my eyes.

"Renesmee," Mom took my hand drawing my attention back to her.

"Yes Mom?" She didn't jump off a cliff did she? No, wait she did that to.

"What we are trying to say is," she breathed in deep. "Stop whining about it." You could have knocked me down with a feather. Here I was thinking I was going to get some words of wisdom from them and all I got was a kick in the butt.

They both grabbed me in a big hug and started laughing; I couldn't help but join in. I have been doing more than my share of feeling sorry for myself and since no one was buying me balloons for my pity party it was time to get over it. It was time to get my Jacob home and get on with this craziness we call our life. The walk back was a much happier one. We saw Dad coming our way Mom met him with a hug.

"I was just coming to get you, its time to board the plane." Dad was smiling at Mom. I'm sure she let him hear what we talked about because he started laughing also. I was ready to get this trip under way so I could get my answers.

"When we get into the air Renesmee," Dad was walking away from me holding on tight to Mom. He was going to drive me crazy!

A few minutes later we were boarding our privet jet. There was a pretty red head waiting at the door for us. She wasn't much taller than Alice but curvy under her uniform. She greeted each one of us pleasantly. She introduced her self as Heather and helped us to get settled.

"The caption will be out soon the greet you." She smiled. "Please let me know if you need anything." Heather let her hands graze Embry's and Seth's shoulders as she past. Embry has turned in his seat to watch her. Jalie and I sat directly behind them, one on each side of the aisle. Embry punched Seth's arm, making him look up from his book, and jerked his thumb at Heather as she walked the rest of the way down the aisle. Seth just shrugged his shoulders and gave Jalie a wink before turning back to his book. She ducked her head and kicked the back of his seat.

"Seth," I called his name.

"Yeah Ness," He turned to face me. I was about to ask him exactly what the hell was going on with him and Jalie here lately but at that moment the captain chose to introduce himself. Seth turned back around. I couldn't pay attention to what the captain was talking about. My mind was on the twenty-something year old looking shape shifter and my six month old daughter. I realize she was maturing at an alarming rate and now looked closer to thirteen and acting way older than that but come on she was only six months old for crying out loud.

The captain wished us a good trip and disappeared back into the cockpit. That was apparently Heather's cue to walk back up the aisle touching Embry and Seth's shoulders again. This time letting her hand slide a little ways down their chests. She asked us to put on our seatbelts and to stay seated until she told us it was safe to walk around the cabin. Once again she pranced by our seats putting her hands on Embry and Seth. I saw Jalie's eyes watch Heather's hand as she pasted this time.

I was about to have my talk with Seth when I felt the plane start to taxi down the runway building up speed. I felt it start the steep climb and finally level out. As if on cue again Heather walked her behind back up the aisle. Seth leaned away from her this time while Embry pushed his shoulder out into the aisle making her bump her hip and him.

"You are free to walk around the cabin. We will stop in a few hours to refuel. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." With a smile she walked past again. Embry hit the call button bringing her back to us. "Yes sir, what can I get for you?" Heather was bent over slightly talking to Embry with her backside stuck out a little in Seth's direction. I had to catch Jalie's foot when it flashed out to kick her in it.

"Don't you dare," I growled softly at her.

'_I don't like her Mom.'_ I heard.

'_She hasn't done anything to you, Jalie.'_ Here was my chance to get a few of the answers I wanted. _'What has been going on with you and Seth here lately?'_

'_What are you talking about?'_ She looked at me with the sweetest look on her face. Was every one trying to drive me crazy today?

'_You know good and well what I'm talking about Jalie Marie Black._' I narrowed my eyes at her.

'_Its just Seth being stupid Mom, don't worry.'_ With that Jalie hopped over the seat landing silently next to him. Heather gave a little squeak when she turned to talk to Seth and Jalie was leaning across him with her hands on the armrest smiling. Heather almost bumped heads with Jalie, which would have knocked her out cold.

"I would like a coke please." Jalie told Heather.

"Yeah, me to," Seth told Heather poking Jalie in the side again making her jump and almost land in his lap. Laughing Jalie slapped his arm and sat down in the seat sideways with her feet thrown over the armrests in Seth's lap. He went back to his book but his fingers were playing with the laces on Jalie's shoes.

"I'll be right back." Heather had straightened up but was no longer smiling. I covered a smile with my hand as she walked past me. Why I sat in the back with the wolves was beyond me and it was "later" and we were "in the air". I got up to talk to my dad. I shot Jalie one last look telling her to behave and walked to the front where Dad was sitting.

"Yes Nessie." He didn't even look at me when I took the seat across the aisle from him.

"Talk." I told him.

"About what?" He still had not looked at me. I ground my teeth together. He gave a little laugh, the turned to face at me. "It might easier if you just ask the questions, but you have to promise to hold onto your temper. I wouldn't want Heather to have another reason to come back this way." My Mom leaned around Dad to talk to me.

"I'm sure she would like to keep her arms." She told me then looked at Dad. "I swear if she touches you one more time." My dad lifted her hand, kissing her palm he laid her hand over his heart and turned back to me.

"Okay," apparently Heather was in danger of more than just a good kick in the butt. "When did Alice see the Volturi coming to get Jacob?" That was as easy as any place to start.

"Two months into your pregnancy." My dad said.

"WHAT!" I jumped up from my seat.

"Shhh," He pulled me back down and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fingers. "Great." He muttered and I saw his hand tighten around Mom's. Heather was headed back up the aisle.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked smiling sweetly at me.

"No." I said shaking my head at her. "Every thing is just fine." I watched as she made her way back down the aisle. Alice made Jasper change seats with her after she stopped to tell him she liked his ascent and asked him where he was from. I had to shake my head, if she only knew.

"Two months? Has Jacob known that long." I was talking quietly now.

"No. We didn't tell him until after Erik showed up at the cottage."

"He was there for Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes, but like Erik said he caught your scent and followed it to you." He smiled. "That's why Alice didn't see him there in time to stop him. We were planning to ambush him closer to the house."

"What about the message from Aro and the gift?" I was trying to take it in.

"The gift was from Aro but taking Jacob was part of the message." He took a breath and waited for me to ask my next question. I had so many going through my head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Jacob didn't want us to," he gave his crooked smile. "He said with the way your temper had been lately you would probably want to storm the Volturi castle." I had to laugh because that is what was going to happen.

"Why didn't you stop them this time?"

"No matter how we planed it Alice would see you or one of the children being killed. Jacob would stay alive if we let them take him." He got a strange expression on his face and looked back down the aisle but kept talking. "Alice could see all of us in Italy with Jacob walking out of the gate." He was still looking down the aisle with a smile on his face. I turned to see what was so interesting. Embry had called Heather again and Seth had Jalie in his lap with his arms around her. He had his face close to her ear. I started to get up and go see what was going on but Dad put a hand on my arm and shook his head.

"When did you get the passports?" I turned back to him.

"Remember when you were in labor?" He asked.

"How could I forget?" Then it hit me. "Jasper was gone getting them. That is what all those silent conversations were about." I heard a little screech of outrage followed by enough laughter that I was sure the little jet was going to shake apart. I turned in time to see Heather picking herself up off the floor at the back of the jet. Jalie had a very satisfied look on her face and Seth was in Embry's lap. I looked at my Dad who was laughing just as hard as everyone else.

"What is going on with those two?" I asked him.

"There is no way I'm answering that one." He said after catching his breath. "You can ask Jacob." He looked over at my Mom and they both burst out laughing again. This was my family and I loved them but wasn't sure why sometimes. Shaking my head I pulled my feet into the seat and tried to get some rest. I closed my eyes picturing my Jacob in my head, feeling his strong arms around me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I could tell that sleeping wasn't going to happen. I moved to the back putting myself behind Jalie. I didn't want poor Heather to get kicked again. I was feeling sorry for Heather within the first two hours of the flight. Emmett had her running back and forth every ten minuets. He had moved to the row in front of Embry and Collin. Rosalie refused to sit that close the packs and having two seats to himself gave him a good excuse to stretch out. He asked for a pillow, then a blanket. Then water and peanuts. I heard Rose growl softly and Emmett gave up and pretended to sleep. Each trip up the aisle Heather had to walk past Jalie and Seth and she kept Jalie in the corner of her eye.

I had just closed my eyes again when Embry hit the call button, again. Heather went past him and turned so her body was away from Seth and Jalie who were sleeping. Seth was in the aisle seat and Jalie was curled up in her seat with Seth's arm around her. Her head was pillowed on his shoulder.

"Did you need something?" Heather had lost her politeness and her smile.

"Yeah," Embry looked over at Collin. "We were just wandering when we were going to be able to eat?" They had been doing nothing but eating sense the plane got in the air.

Emmett decided it was time to stretch is legs out and pushed Heather into Seth's lap. Seth jumped up sitting Heather on her feet nearly dumping Jalie in the floor. He caught her on the shoulder, pushing her back in her seat. It all happened so fast that I wasn't sure if Heather even knew what had happened. Emmett and his cohorts howled with laughter again.

"Enough," I heard Sam's sleepy command come form behind me. That was all it took to quiet them down.

"Sorry," Heather mumbled to Seth and hurried to the back again. Seth grabbed the blanket and pillow from Emmett, who was still laughing of course. He went to sit next to Rose again sense, thanks to Sam, he had lost this playmates.

I watched Seth wrap the blanket around Jalie tucking it in around her. He has always been the sweetest of all the guys. They would make so much fun of him if I said that out loud. Jalie had him and her dad wrapped around her fingers. At least Jacob could tell her 'no' when she wanted something he thought she didn't need. Seth would just give it to her and would be there when she needed help. I felt like he lived with us he was around so much. Esme had even fixed him a room in the house and talked about adding one to the cottage. He would read to the twins for hours. I was never in need of a babysitter; he was there before I could ask. I watched as he settled back in his seat, he put his arm around Jalie and closed his eyes again. His cheek was resting on the top of her head. Now that I think about it everything seemed so familiar to me? Seth reminded me of Jacob.

"Seth!" I screeched and jumped up from my seat. I heard soft laughter around me.

"It's about time she figured it out." Rosalie said loud enough for everyone to hear. "I thought I was going to have to tell her." I caught my Dad's crooked grin as he turned back around in his seat.

"Seth I need…" I was almost yelling.

"Shhh…" He was standing up trying not to wake Jalie. I know he did not just shush me. I heard a deep chuckle and look around to see Masen smiling with his eyes still closed. All the wolves looked asleep; they had their eyes closed anyway.

'_Chill Mom,'_ I heard his voice in my head. _'Seth's a good guy.'_

"Seth, I would like to speak to you." I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"Sure," he pointed to the back of the cabin. Seth followed me to the little kitchen area and shut the curtain behind him. I shocked him when I turned around and hugged him around the waist. "Uh, I thought you would be mad."

"Why on earth would I be mad?" I told him. "If I had to pick a son-in-law I couldn't have pick a better one. Does Jalie realize what's happening yet?"

"Well, I don't know, Jalie is still very young." Wasn't I supposed to be reminding him of that?

"I know, and I also know that you will not do anything hurt her." I had to step back so I could look at his face. "Jalie is still only six months old but she is growing up faster than I like to think about."

"Yeah, I've noticed." He interrupted me. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Sorry." There was a slight blush to his cheeks.

"I know she will be as happy with you as I am with Jake." I hugged him again. "I also know how Jake and I were before our wedding." I stepped back again and smiled up at him. "It's good to know that you can't hide anything from Jacob." Seth swallowed hard. I left him standing there and walked back to my seat. I guess he hadn't thought of that.

When we stopped for fuel Heather got off the plane and didn't get back on. Carlisle had thanked her and gave her a huge tip for putting up with all the nonsense. Seth, Embry and Quil went to get food for the rest of the trip. The food that had been prepared and placed it the kitchen before we left had all been eaten an hour ago. We still had the longest part of the trip to go and to be so big and scary; the packs got a little whinny when they were hungry. Masen and Jalie went with them. The rest of my family for one excuse or another got off also. I was alone for the first time in months.

I sat staring out the window, the sun had not yet broken over the horizon but it was giving out a faint light. I watch the men in orange suits scurry around like ants doing first one thing than another. One of the men on the ground looked up and waved at me. I wonder what it would be like to live in their world. Not to worry about vampires or werewolves. To know each day would be like the rest. To watch your children grow up slowly. Kiss your husband when he got home from work each day. I could see all of my family on their way back, teasing each other and laughing. Seth, Embry and Quil's arms were full of bags from the different restaurants. Life would be very boring without them; I snapped the shade shut on the little window. I wouldn't trade my life for anything.

It was dark when we landed. Walking out of the terminal there was a somber mood running through our group. We all knew there was a chance someone would not come home, but of course it didn't last long.

"Let's see if I can find a red Porsche this time." Alice was rubbing her hand together with a smile on her face.

"Alice, I think it would take something a little bigger." Jasper stated the obvious.

"Sorry Alice, but we're running." Carlisle told her. "We need to hunt."

"We still need something to get us out of the city." Alice had a little pout to her bottom lip.

"You do have a point," Carlisle gave in. Alice grabbed Jasper's arm and was gone. Within fifteen minutes we were running through the trees outside the city. The wolves had phased and were running behind us.

"Did you catch that?" My dad skidded to a halt.

"Vampire?" Jasper sniffed the air again. Dad sniffed the air again also.

"Felix," Carlisle and Dad said together.

"Let's hope he is hunting," a slow smile spread across Jasper's face. "He won't be prepared for us." Dad was staring hard at Sam, listening to him.

"Sam's right." Dad looked at us. "We will spread out and try to circle around him. Stay in pairs and don't attack him if you can keep from it. I have a few things I would like to know."

Sam and Collin found him first. We made a circle trapping him inside. My stomach turned at the smell of fresh blood that hung in the air. Dropping the lifeless body of a young girl he tried to run but the wolves closed in tighter growling their warning.

"Hello Felix." Mom spoke first. "What a surprise to see you here." He turned to face us going into a crouch.

Felix looked at my dad. "I didn't have anything to do with the Aro taking the dog." The wolves growled again. "Aro is so power hungry that he has killed Caius and Marcus."

"We know." Carlisle told him. Felix turned toward him standing up right. "I would like to know why?"

"I can't tell you that," Felix's crimson eye went wide when Emmett and Jasper stepped into the circle, and the wolves closed in the gap. He put his hands up palms out. "I can't tell you because I don't know. He has lost his mind."

"He's telling the truth." Dad told us. "Can you help us get inside?" He asked Felix.

"Yes."

"Can we trust him?" Jasper moved to stand next to Dad.

"I think so, for now." Dad turned to Felix again. "The wolves will happily rip you apart if you try to deceive us." I watched a shiver go through him when the wolves pushed and growl at each other proving Dad's point.

"I will help you," he promised my family. "It won't be easy getting inside. He has guards posted at each entrance."

"We have a plan," Dad told him and smiled at Jalie.

"Should I show him Grandpa?" Jalie asked.

"Why not?" Dad told her with a small laugh. There was a shimmer and Jane's small body stood next to a giant wolf. Felix went to his knees in shock, shaking his head like he was trying to get rid of a bad dream. Dad walked over to put his hand on Felix's shoulder.

"Felix, this in my granddaughter Jalie."

Later, standing at a small iron door I could feel myself quivering. I was ready to see Jacob again, but I had to wait a little longer. Masen and Jalie were going in with Felix, Dad, Mom and Alice first. Masen and Jalie had phased into Jane and Demetri. They were going to convince Aro that Dad, Mom and Alice had changed their minds and wanted to join the Volturi. Seth was going in wolf form as Jane's pet, she would tell Aro that he had begged for mercy and in exchange he would do what ever she wanted.

"Dad, I would like to talk to Jacob again." I had asked before they went inside.

"You can't right now." He told me looking at the wolves. They all seemed to drop their heads.

"Why not?" Fear was squeezing my chest making it hard to breath. I could hear padded feet moving behind me again.

"He's not talking to anyone," Dad said holding tight to my arms. "He is alive, that's all that is important right now." I could feel the fear being replaced by anger.

"What have they done to him?" I growled.

"We must go now Renesmee." He didn't answer my question. He spoke to the rest our group. "Wait until Jalie tells you before you enter, no matter what." He looked hard into my eyes and kissed my forehead. The wolves would know what was happening with Seth inside and Masen was going to let the rest of us see.

I sat on the ground and waited. I was soon joined by Rosalie and Esme. Japer, Emmett, and Carlisle stood motionless while the wolves continued to pace. I closed my eyes and watch the beginning of the fall of the Volturi.

Through Masen we could see Felix in the lead with Dad behind him. If he tried to turn on them Dad would take him down. As they advanced through the underground tunnels Felix would greet each member of the guard and then quickly dispose of them, burning them as he went. They closed each door tightly behind them to keep the smoke from spreading. Aro had the guard spread thin trying to protect him, it only made it easier to pick them off.

"This door leads into a reception area," Felix told us. "Alec will be waiting for Jane." He turned to Jalie. "They always greet each other with a kiss on each cheek." Jalie nodded. "Don't let Aro touch you, any of you." He looked around the small group that he was now a part of. "Bella, will you be able to shield us if we have no choice but to let him."

"Yes." Mom assured him.

"How many will be in the room?" Dad asked him. Alice answered before Felix could speak.

"There are fifteen of the guard and Aro." Alice's eyes refocused. "They just finished feeding."

"Good," Felix turned his red eyes back to Jalie. "Are you ready?" Jalie nodded her head. "Let the others know they can come inside now."

'_You heard him.'_ Jalie told us. _'See you soon.'_ They walked through the door.

"Jane," Alec's face went into a huge smile. Jalie walked right up to him hugging him and kissing both of his cheeks as he did the same. "Aro will be so proud of you. I see you have changed their minds."

"Yes, it was easy really," Jalie smiled. "You just have to know how to talk to people."

"Why did you bring back another dog?" Seth growled at Alec.

"Hush!" Jalie hissed in Jane's little voice. Seth cringed back away from her. She smiled at Alec once more. "I though to keep him as a pet. That reminds me, you have fed the other one, haven't you?" She had a teasing sound to her voice.

"She plays Jane perfectly." Carlisle told us. We could still see what was happening through Masen. Creeping our way through the tunnels now we pasted small piles of ashes that had been a powerful vampire just a few minute earlier.

"Of course I gave him a few scraps but I can't help it if he won't eat." Alec put his arm around Jalie's shoulders and began to lead her toward the last door. "Maybe now that your back you might be able to persuade him." Alec laughed softly.

"Perhaps." Jalie told him. We were outside the door that led into the reception area. In a flash Alec was standing in the open door way smiling at us.

"Well," he began, "What do we have here?" He reached for me, in the next second Jasper and Emmett were tearing him apart. His ashes were added to the others on the floor. Sweet smelling smoke filled the room, stinging my eyes and making the wolves whine. The turret door jerked open.

"So much for a surprise attack," Jasper mumbled. Aro moved like a ghost gliding into the room surrounded by the rest of the guard.

"Jane, Demetri it's good to have you home." Aro's voice was welcoming but Masen moved to stand close to his sister. "Carlisle it is nice to see you and your family again." Aro's milky eyes swept over our group stopping on me. "Renesmee, what a beautiful woman you have grown into."

"We've come for Jacob." Carlisle said softly. Aro acted like Carlisle had not spoken.

"Where are your children, dear, I was hoping to meet them?" He was looking at each face. "And I see everyone is here, you didn't leave them home alone did you?"

"No Aro, they're with us." I tried to control my voice. It would not be a good time for me to loose my temper. "May I see Jacob, please." I said through my teeth. He just cocked his head to the side and acted like he didn't hear me.

"It would be a shame for something to happen to them while you're away." His eyes were on Jalie and Masen looking like Jane and Demetri. "Come here dear ones." He held out a hand to them. Seth growled and stepped in front of them. Aro smiled.

"Seth!" Dad screamed as one of the members of the guard jumped at him. He fell inches from Seth's throat writhing on the floor.

"Stop!" he begged. Jalie was at his side.

"No one touches my Seth." She growled. His body went still on the floor. Jalie looked up at Aro, fury plain on her face, she stepped over the fallen vampire and closer to Aro.

"Jalie," Masen grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" She shook his hand off. Aro backed away form her.

"Where. Is. My. Father?" She continued with her slow advance. Aro's guard surrounded him going into a low crouch.

"Jane?" Aro looked shaken, his milky eyes darting around the room as if he was looking for the best way to escape. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on old man, I know you have figured it out." She was just feet from the vampires protecting him. Mason and Seth were inches from her. Aro was baking away from them. Without warning two figures grabbed Jalie and they were all back into the room they had came from; the door slammed shut.

The door groaned when Masen and Seth hit it but it didn't open. Emmett joined them and hit the door again. Sam pushed Masen aside with his massive head and together Seth, Sam, and Emmett hit the door again. It gave and we were fighting the guard. The old stones vibrated with the noise coming form the battle. Smoke and dust filled the air. There was one howl after the other as the wolves ripped the guard apart. Searching the room there was no sign of Jalie or Aro. Masen had phased back into my son still in Demetri's dark rode and was leaning against the old stone wall.

"Masen," I was shaking him. "Masen where is she?"

"She doesn't know." He was focusing on the floor. "She is headed down a tunnel. It's going deeper into the ground."

"Why doesn't she just burn the sucker and get away from him?" Emmett punched the wall and little splinters of stone flew into the air.

"He said he is taking her to Dad," Masen raised his head.

"I know where he is taking her." Felix told us. "The passage way is too small for the wolves." Seth growled. "Either phase or say here." There was a shimmer and Seth was pulling on his shorts. Felix nodded. "Okay, let's go." He was running with us at his heals. The rest of the wolves stayed behind to wait for us to come back.

We ran through the winding tunnels, some were so narrow the men had to turn to the side to fit through. It was black or it would have been for normal people. I was thanking my vampire genes every step of the way.

"How much farther?" Jasper whispered his voice still sounded too loud to me.

"Not much," Felix whispered back. "We should beat them there, Aro doesn't like to come this way but it is shorter." A few minutes later we were squeezing through a hole in the ancient wall. There were rows of iron doors with heavy hinges. Each door had a small bared window and thick locks.

"Jacob is being kept down this way," Felix faced us again. "I want you to know I had nothing to do with this. I even tried to help him." He came to stand in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "I am sorry this has happened to your family. I was powerless to stop it, please know that."

"He is telling the truth." Dad stood next to me.

"Thank you," Felix smiled. "But we are almost out of time we need to be in that room before Aro gets here." He led us down the stone hall to one of the heavy doors. "Remember, he has been through a lot so go easy." He swung the door open. I was expecting it to squeal in protest but it opened silently. I could smell rot and decay in the room. I needed to be the first one in; I needed to be beside my Jacob.

As soon as I stepped into the room I understood the smell. There were human body parts around the room. I had to kick an arm out of my way. My poor Jacob. I guess this was the scraps Jane and Alec were talking about. How long has it been sense he had eaten. I stepped closer and heard a deep growl coming from a corner of the room. I could see a mountain of fur chained to the wall.

"Jacob," His name got caught in my throat. I swallowed hard. The growl got louder.

"Be careful Renesmee." Jasper cautioned. "He's feeling confused."

"They have told him you were dead," my dad was by my side. "He is trying to convince himself that he is dreaming. He doesn't want to look at you, he's afraid you'll disappear." I touched my Dad's face letting him know I understood.

"Jacob," I walked closer. The growl stopped. "Its me and I'm real. I'm not going anywhere, not without you." I was close enough to touch him. "Open your eyes, please." I begged. He shook his fuzzy head at me. I reached out my hand.

"Careful," Jasper warned again.

"My Jacob won't hurt me." I touched the soft fur on his neck. Touching him felt like coming up for air, I could breathe again. A soft purr started in his chest. I dug my fingers into his soft fur and laid my head down on his neck breathing in his wonderful scent. "Open your eyes." I whispered in his ear. "I love you." He shook his head again. My hand felt something cold and hard. It was the chain, thick and heavy. I reached up to pull on it.

"Renesmee, no." Felix stopped me before I could rip the thing from the wall. "He needs to be chained when Aro gets here or he'll run." I nodded, I didn't like it but I understood. I knelt beside Jacob again taking his huge head in my hands.

I showed him his children growing up strong and powerful. I showed him pictures of us kissing, swimming, and laughing. "Jacob, open your eyes," I whispered showing him how much I wanted this. How much I needed him to look at me, he wouldn't refuse me something I wanted so much, even if it hurt him.

I saw his eye lids flutter, and then open. He was looking at me with his beautiful dark brown eyes. I smiled tears running down my cheeks. "It's really me, and I'm taking you home." Big fat tears were running over my hands and his purr turned into soft coughing sounds he put his head in my lap. I wrapped my arms around his head and cried with him.

"Nessie," Alice called my name. "Aro will be here in two minutes we have to hide." I unwillingly let go of Jacob and stood up. He grabbed my shirt sleeve gently with his teeth.

"I'm not leaving, I'm hiding." I kissed the top of his head. I walked over to hide with the rest of my family behind the door. We could hear Aro talking to Jalie.

"You want to see your Father you stupid little girl," He walked into the cell shaking her but not letting go. "There he is." He pointed his white finger at Jacob.

"Let go of her," Seth growled. Aro spun and glared at us before trying to escape. He didn't let go of Jalie's arm she winced when he move her around. I could see his fingers were digging into her arm. Emmett slammed the cell door shut with a smile on his face. Aro knew he was trapped he let go of Jalie backing away from us.

"Take them and leave," Aro hissed taking another step back. He was getting closer to Jacob. "Take your freaks and get out of here!" Jacob stood up; Aro was still backing toward him. "Are you so greedy Carlisle, that you couldn't just be happy with Edward's gift, you had to make an army of freaks?" Aro was screaming at us.

We had not moved from the wall but Aro was still backing up. Aro screamed as Jacob teeth dug into his neck ripping his head off. Jacob spat it to the floor then tore his body apart. Felix burned the pieces. No one spoke as we watched the purple smoke curl into the air above us. It was over.

I ran to Jacob throwing myself at him and balling up between him massive front paws. He pulled me to his chest and I was almost hidden in his long coat. There was a shimmer around me and I was sitting in the lap of a very naked Jacob. I raised my head and kissed his soft lips. Jacob moved his hands to my face and deepened the kiss. Turning around in this lap facing him I dug my fingers into his tangled hair. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. My dad cleared his throat.

"Nessie, Jacob," He reminded me we weren't alone. I felt Jacob pull way.

"Sorry, Pops." He smiled looking into my eyes.

"Jacob," Dad growled.

"Oops, did it again." He kissed me again.

Boarding our plane that evening there were two extra passengers. Felix had asked if he could come with us. Jacob has started to get upset to see him with our group but I touched his face and showed him how Felix had helped our family.

"Thank you," Jacob held his hand out, Felix took it and they shook hands.

"You are welcome to join us." Carlisle told him. "But you know the way we live and if you stay with us I will ask you do respect that."

"I think I'm ready for a change," Felix assured him.

I curled up in Jacob's lap in the soft seat of the plane and couldn't believe the conversation going on behind me. Felix, for reasons none of us could understand, had chose to sit next to Leah. I could hear his deep voice talking to her with a thick accent.

"You're a wolf?" He asked her.

"The last time I checked I was." Leah wasn't going to be very nice to our new friend.

"I've never heard of a female werewolf," Felix sounded like he was smiling.

"Well you have now." She was defiantly not smiling.

"How does that work?" He asked. Leah let out a very unladylike snort.

"What's it to you?"

"I was just curious. You're a very beautiful young woman Leah." He told her. I heard the others around me laugh quietly. The wolves were going to have fun with that one.

"Oh please," She groaned and got up from her seat.

"I'll talk to you later Leah," Felix called to her. "We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other." Smiling, I snuggled closer to Jacob.

"Love you, Baby." Jacob tightened his arms around me and I closed my eye finally being able to sleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jacob, the twins and I were moving back into our cottage the day we got back home but the new rooms hadn't been started yet. The welcome home dinner was planed for the next day. Jacob didn't seem surprised with the sudden growth of our children or the fact the Seth had imprinted on Jalie. We talked as we lay in bed early the morning of the dinner. The twins had fallen asleep at the big house and Esme told me she would take care of them for the night.

"Baby," he told me when I asked bout Seth and Jalie. "I have known sense the first time I phased after she was born. I caught Seth thinking about her." He laughed at the memory. "I do understand how he feels."

"But she is still so young." I sat up in bed. I was not happy about all the secrets he had kept from me, and now that he was home safe I could give him a peace of my mind. "Why didn't you tell me about the Volturi?" I turned so he could see my face.

"Baby," He rolled his eyes.

"Don't Baby me. I had every right to know." I put my hands on my hips letting go of the light sheet that covered me. "How could you possibly think that not telling me was better than me knowing?" He was no longer looking me in the eyes. I railed on "I guess I can see why you didn't tell me about them taking you because there would have been no way of keeping me out of that but not telling me about Seth and Ja…" I was interrupted by Jacob's hard kiss. His hand tangled in my hair as his tongue bushed softly against mine. I lost all power to think.

"You were saying," He pulled back from me. WOW! I couldn't think. He traced his hot fingers over my cheek pushig my hair behind my ear and began kissing my neck.

"I… I …" I was stuttering.

"What's wrong Baby?" He smiled and kissed my cheek. I could feel his warm breath as he spoke, it made me shiver.

"Crap, I forgot." I pushed him back down on our bed and climbed on top of him again. I know I was being greedy but I just couldn't get enough of my husband. I nipped at his neck and kissed a trail across his shoulder. Jacob's hot hands lifted my hips and slowly joined our bodies. I began to move on him loving the sound coming from his chest.

Jacob sat up holding us together on his lap as he took my hard nipple into his mouth sucking on it hard while he gently pinched the other between his fingers. I moaned at the pleasure and let me head fall back onto my shoulders. The things he was doing to my body were sweet torture, making me want more. I dug my fingers into his hair and tugged his head back so I could kiss his lips again. I pushed on his chest making him lay back down and kissed a trail down his neck and chest until I found his nipple and bit down on it. Before I knew what had happened he had me on my back. I matched each thrust of his hips with my own.

I felt the first wave of my climax just has Jacob crushed his lips down on mine and he smothered my cries of pleasure with his hard kiss. With one last hard thrust Jacob found his own release whimpering my name as his body pulsed inside of me. "I love you," he growled in my ear, when he could speak again.

Later that afternoon as we were walking up to the house for Jacob's welcome home dinner, I could see Seth and Jalie sitting on the ground under one of the big trees in the yard. He reached out and tugged on a strand of her hair, she jumped at him and they went rolling across the yard. I could hear both of them laughing. Jalie stood up and started running. I was guessing Seth phased when he hit the wood line, there was no other way he could come close to keeping up with her if did didn't. I looked at Jacob; he had a goofy smile on his face.

"Seth can't keep things from you, can he? I mean when you are both wolves?"

"No more than we kept the things we did from Edward." He whispered in my ear. He was watching something at the house.

"That's what I'm worried about." My eyes focused on the porch were he was staring. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yep," Jacob sounded as surprised as I did. Leah was sitting on one of the lower steps and Felix on the top. He leaned in and touched the tip of her nose with his finger she snapped at him making him laugh. She smiled.

"Did she just smile at him?" I couldn't take my eyes off the couple on the pouch steps.

"I don't know, I've never seen her smile before." He surprised me when he swung me around and began hugging me tight. Then a sudden thought crossed my mind.

"Jacob, can we hunt?" I asked him when he stopped trying to make me dizzy.

"What about all that food Bella and Esme has cooking in the house?" He sounded disappointed. You could smell it in the air and I was sure I heard he belly rumble a few times already.

"Please." I begged. "We'll be back in plenty of time to eat." With a sigh he was leading me back into the wood. I took off running, leaving him behind. Stopping a few miles into the forest I jumped into a tree and waited on Jacob. I jumped down to stand beside him when he stopped. I smiled and knocked his feet out from under him and sat on his chest. I pinned his arms above his head and leaned down growling into his ear.

"Now, where were we?" He smiled when he remember that day in the forest three days before our wedding.

THE END… of this story ;)

Okay y'all, this was my first one and I do swear they get better lol. The next story in the line is called _Seth and Jalie's Story_. It begins the day the twins are born, it follows this story for a while but from Jalie's and Seth's POV's. You will also meet Mason's imprint as the story goes along.

Thanks for taking the time to read my little story. I'll be posting the next one in a few days.


End file.
